I need to escape
by SaveMyHeart
Summary: Bella lives in forks with Charlie and Renee. After Renee dies Charlie becomes abusive. The Cullens move to town and Bella becomes friends with them. Can they save her from an abusive Charlie? All Human. My first fanfic...plz reivew: rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first fanic so i'm just letting you know it will probably need some work:) _

_Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. _

_ Bella has lived in Forks her whole life with Charlie and Renee (they never broke up) and after Renee dies Charlie becomes abusive. When the Cullens move Bella becomes friends with them. With all of the normal pairings._ _I'm thinking about having them all human. _

* * *

All I could hear was the loud footsteps of my father overhead. It was dark in the cold confines of my basement. I knew I had to hide before he came down. I searched blindly through the basement. I suddenly tripped and fell on to the cold, hard floor. Just like me to trip over my own feet. All of a sudden there was a light coming from the stairs.

" I know you're down there Bella. Why don't you come out now before I have to come look for you?"

With the light shining from upstairs I could finally see my surroundings. I was lying in the middle of the basement floor. On the wall to the right were many different wooden bookshelves piled to the top with all of my favorite books. When Renee died my father wanted nothing to remind us of her. My mother loved to read so he brought all of the books we owned into the basement. On my left was our grand piano. Draped over it were many sheets so it would be hidden from view. I quickly crawled under the piano. I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps as he slowly descended the stairs.

"Bella?", he yelled

I bit down hard on my lip to keep myself from screaming. I knew it was a matter of time before he found me.

All of a sudden I could hear the doorbell from upstairs. I smiled. Alice was finally here. Charlie quickly bounded up the stairs. I needed to leave before Charlie got back. I slid out from under the piano and quietly climbed up the stairs.

I could hear Charlie say, "Sorry she's not here right now Alice, now I need to get back before I miss the game."

I looked over and she glanced at me. For a second her face was horrorstruck then she quickly composed herself. She nodded looking back at Charlie, "ok well let her know I was here."

She turned around and gracefully walked to her car.

I quickly ran to my bedroom quietly closing my door and bolting it shut. I swiftly pulled out a duffel bag and stuffed as many of my clothes and personal belongings I could fit into it. I had to get away before Charlie found me.

I yanked open the door and ran right into something. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Charlie with and evil grin spread across his face and he was looking down at me.

* * *

_Please review and let me know if you like it or not. I don't want to continue if it totally sucks. thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was staring down at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Where do you think your going?", he questioned

I was frozen in shock. I tried to speak but no words would come out of my mouth. Then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Speak to me when I'm talking to you Bella!", he yelled. Then he threw me against the far wall and I fell to the ground. My vision was becoming blurry and it was hard to see. I knew I was going to pass out but I needed to escape. Then I heard a loud crash. I turned my head and saw that Charlie was no longer standing next to me. I couldn't find him anywhere.

That's when I heard it. There was a police siren. I tried to yell for them to come save me but all that came out was a small squeak.

" It's ok Bella, he can't hurt you anymore" I looked up and saw Edward standing next to me.

"Edward?" I croaked. _Why is he here?_

I heard him start to say something but I couldn't hear it before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a doctor leaning over my arm to check my pulse. He had golden hair and topaz eyes, but he seemed very young to be a doctor. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me with sadness in his eyes.

The doctor looked at me and said, "Hello, Bella I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen.I will be taking care of you while your in the hospital." He quickly glanced at Edward and then walked out the door.

Edward stayed standing at the end of my bed.

"Where's Charlie?" I managed to say. "He's in jail now, Bella. He can't hurt you any more." he said

_He's in jail? I'm free?_

I could see Edward by my side holding my hand. Only then did i realize i was crying.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" he questioned. "Nothing, i'm just happy." I stated, while wiping away the tears that were trailing down my face.

"Bella, Alice is here would you like to see her?" Edward asked. "Of course!" I replied

The next minute Alice came bounding in. She attempted to give me a hug with all of the casts and wraps i had on.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" She questioned. "Yeah i'm fine. Um, Alice i wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah of course, go ahead"

"Alice why did you leave? You saw me there and you just left for Charlie to find me. How could you do that?" I could barely get the words out it. I looked up to Alice and saw her eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry Bella but i had to go call for help. I knew he was gonna hurt you, but i couldn't stop him by myself." She stated gesturing to how small she was. "Bella how could you not tell someone, how long has he been beating you?"

"He started two years ago when Renee died." I whispered

"Oh Bella i'm so sorry." Alice said while trying to give me another hug. "Now why don't you go back to sleep, you look tired."

"No Alice, i need to ask you somthing else." I stated. "Why is Edward here?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't over hear but then i looked up and saw that he wasn't in the room any more.

"He saved you Bella. He's the one got Charlie away from you." Alice said while leaning over and pressing the red button on the wall.

A voice came on the speaker over head, "What do you need, dear?"

"More pain meds, please." Alice said

"I'm not going to bed Alice i need to ask you more questions." I said. _Like how did Edward stop Charlie? How did he get there so quickly?_

"You can ask me when you wake up" She said. She had a huge grin plastered on her face as she walked away.

Next thing i know the nurse is putting more medicine in my iv. "Here you go dear" she said and walked away.

I smiled a huge grin before slipping away, _I'm finally safe,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for all of the reviews everyone:) ok so this happens a couple days before the first two chapters. Hopefully this will clear up some of the questions about Bella and Edward. I hope it makes sense:)

* * *

**Alice POV**

Two days before Bella is in the hospital:

_Great. I'm going to be late_. I thought as I ran to my first period class. I reached the door and stopped to take a quick breath before quietly opening it.

" Your late again Ms. Cullen. One more tardy and I will have to give you detention. Now take your seat." said the teacher.

I quickly glided to the back of the classroom and took my seat next to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose. Have you seen Edward I can't find him?" I whispered. "Is that why your always late Alice?" Rosalie chuckled. "Yes. I need to talk to him about something. Do you have any idea where he disappears to in the morning?" I questioned. " No. but you might want to ask Emmett or Jasper, they might know." She answered. "Thanks Rose."

We were silent for the rest of class. Once the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and dashed for the door. I needed to find Edward. I was scouring the halls for him when I ran into someone and fell to the ground. I looked over to see Bella on the floor rubbing her wrist.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said while my eyes still looked around the hall for my brother. "Oh I'm fine. Are you ok Alice? You seem a little jumpy." she replied. " Yeah I'm just looking for Edward. Have you seen him anywhere?" I questioned. "No I haven't seen him. I'm sorry Alice." she said. "It's fine I got to go though I will talk to you later. Bye Bella!" I yelled as I ran off down the hall.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. No one had seen Edward at all. I needed to talk to him. The final bell rang as I hopped in to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards our house. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed that a black Mercedes was parked there. Carlisle and Esme were back. I jumped out of my car and ran inside.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I yelled. Esme quickly came running down the stairs and wrapped me in a giant hug. " Oh Alice I missed you so much!" She said. "I missed you too mom. How was the cruise?" I asked. " Oh it was so much fun dear, I wish you could have come! Where's Edward and Emmett?" she asked. "Well Emmett is probably on his way home from school and I have been looking for Edward since this morning. He wasn't at school and I need to talk to him." I replied. "Oh that's strange it's not like Edward to skip school. Well I will help you look for him once I'm done unpacking." She smiled and ran up the stairs.

_Where would Edward hide?_ I thought. Then I heard the front door open and I looked and saw Emmett with his arm around a sullen Edward. I ran up and put my arms around Edwards waist giving him a hug.

"Edward where were you?! I've been looking for you all day!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Alice I needed some time to think." he replied. "Well I really need to talk to you Edward…." I paused "alone." I said looking at Emmett. "Oh, sorry." he said as he dashed up the stairs to his room.

I pulled Edward over to the couch and we both sat down. "What is it Alice?", "Well Edward I needed to talk to you about Bella.", I said. "ok?" he said with confusion in his voice. "Well-" I was cut off by Edward, "Alice I know you and Bella have been best friends since we moved here, and you know I like her…..a lot.", "Then why don't you talk to her?" I questioned. "Because I don't think she feels the same way about me." he said. "Are you crazy Edward? Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She won't admit it to me but I can tell she likes you." I stated with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Re-" "Now Edward I need to tell you something." I said while cutting him off. "What?" He questioned. "Something is wrong with Bella, lately she has had bruises and scratches on her arms and face. I'm worried about her." I stated. "Why don't you talk to her about it Alice?" he asked. "Because I know Bella, she wont talk to me about it if I tried." I said. "Just try Alice, I bet you could get her to tell you something." he said with a smile.

Then he leaned in to give me a hug. "Does she really like me?" he questioned. "Yes Edward, I know she does." I said with a smile.

* * *

Ok so review and let me know if it needs some work:) and i have gotten a couple reviews and some people want the cullens to be vampires. I was thinking about making them humans but i don't know if the story would be better with them as vampires. So let me know what you think..thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so well i only got a couple reviews on the last chapter so i have decided to make the Cullens human. Um...so i just wrote this up for you guys. i hope its ok. well enjoy:)

**Alice POV**

I felt much better after finally talking to Edward. I knew Edward really cared about Bella even though they have never really talked to each other. _Well we will just have to change that won't we? _I grinned. _This is going to be fun._ I thought as I changed into my clothes.

...

I was so happy to finally arrive at school. _I'm not late for once_. I thought with a grin on my face. I saw Jasper walking towards me so I ran over and slung my arms around his waist giving him a big hug.

"I missed you." he stated with a large smile on his face. "Sorry, I've been looking for Edward, but no worry he finally came back." I replied. "I'm glad" he said and then gave me a swift kiss. "Well time to get to class. You don't want to be late again" he whispered in my ear before walking away.

I got to class on time and took my seat. The next two periods passed pretty much the same. Then when lunch came around I knew it was my chance to talk to Bella. I ran to the lunch room and was unfortunately the first one there so I had to wait for everyone else to arrive.

Once everyone was there I turned to Bella, "Hey Bella, do you want to hang out tomorrow? You can come over to my house and we can order pizza and watch movies and stuff. Everyone else is going to be there" I said with a smile. "Um….I don't know Alice, I will have to ask my dad but I don't think he will let me. He doesn't really know you." She whispered. "Oh well I can come pick you up so I can meet him if you like." I answered. "I will ask him" she replied.

_I hope Bella can come._

**Bella POV**

I arrived at the cafeteria late today. Our english teacher kept us late because not everyone had their essays finished on time. I walked over to the table and as soon as I sat down Alice started to speak. "Hey Bella, do you want to hang out tomorrow? You can come over to my house and we can order pizza and watch movies and stuff. Everyone else is going to be there" She said with a smile. "Um….I don't know Alice, I will have to ask my dad but I don't think he will let me. He doesn't really know you." I whispered. "Oh well I can come pick you up so I can meet him if you like." She answered. "I will ask him" I replied.

_Great now Alice wants to hang out, and as much as I want to I know Charlie will say no. _I thought.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I looked up to see Edward looking at me with concern on his face. _Oh so the greek god has decided to speak to me now. _"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. I remember the first couple of days after their family moved here. Alice and I had instantly become best friends. I tried to be friendly and talk to Edward but he always seemed to find an excuse to get away or be too busy to talk. I wonder how he could hate me so much.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming when I heard Edward talking to me again. "Your going to be late to class if you don't get up soon" He said with a smile as he walked off. I looked around and saw that the entire cafeteria was empty. I ran to class and I was still late. The rest of the day passed as a blur until I got home.

As soon as I opened the door I could hear Charlie's voice. "Bella?! Where is my dinner?!" I heard him yell. "It's only four dad. I just got home." I replied. "What was that?!" He yelled as he got up off the couch. _oh crap_ "Nothing sir. What would you like for dinner?" I answered as I walked into the kitchen. "Your damn right it was nothing!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor as I screamed in pain. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Now get your lazy ass off the ground and make me some dinner!" He yelled as he walked into the living room. I pulled myself to my feet as I grabbed the ingredients for dinner.

_Yeah I'm pretty sure he won't let me go over to Alice's._

_

* * *

_

Ok so i hope that was ok. i know the part between edward and bella may have been a little bit confusing but it will be explained later. Let me know how you think the story is. I would really appreciate the criticism. thanks:)


	5. Chapter 5

Wow i think this is the longest chapter so far. Ok well i tried to get the dialogue match from the first chapter. I hope its ok:)

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I the morning I noticed a huge bruise on the right side of my face where Charlie slapped me. _Great not even make up will cover that up._ I thought.

After taking a shower, getting changed for school, and covering up all my bruises with makeup, I traveled downstairs to make Charlie some breakfast. While we were eating he seemed in a better mood than last night so I decided to ask him about Alice's. "Dad? Um, my friend Alice wants me to hang out with her after school today. Can I?" I whispered.

I sat there with my eyes closed waiting for his temper to explode but to my surprise he answered in a soft voice, "I don't know her Bella. I would have to meet her first. Also you need to make sure all of your chores are done."

"Yes, of course, I can do them when I get home from school. She was planning on picking me up so I thought you could meet her then?" I answered. "Maybe. I will think about it." he replied.

I got up to rinse of the dishes and then walked out the front door towards my truck. I arrived at school ten minutes early. I searched the parking lot looking for Alice so I could tell her what Charlie said.

I soon spotted her by her car talking with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. I walked over towards them and as soon as Alice spotted me she skipped over and gave me a hug. "What did your dad say?" she questioned. "Um well he said he would have to meet you and I have to finish my chores first." I answered. "Ok well I will pick you up later then", she smiled, "How about six?" "That's good I think I should be done by then" I replied.

First, second and third period passed quickly. As I walked into the lunch room I saw Alice swap spots with Rosalie. Leaving the only available seats at our table next to Edward or Rosalie. Seeing as she hates me I decided to sit next to Edward. _Why would Alice do that?_ I thought. _It's not possible that she knows I like Edward, is it?_

"Daydreaming again?" he whispered. "Oh, so you have decided to speak to me?" I fumed. As much as I liked him I couldn't seem to get over the fact that he had ignored me when I tried to be friendly. A look of confusion swept across his face. "What?" he questioned. "I tried speaking to you when you first came here. I tried to be friendly but you ignored me, and now you think you can just start speaking to me and expect me to be fine with it?" I practically yelled. His face was frozen in shock. I didn't wait for him to reply before getting up and walking away from the table.

**Alice POV**

_Did Bella just yell at Edward? _I thought. I looked over and he was still sitting. Shock and confusion written all over his face. He stood up and looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I think your wrong Alice. She can't possibly like me." he stated before striding away.

_What have I done? I was sure that Bella liked Edward. I guess I was wrong._

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it I was driving on my way to Bella's house. She gave me her address and Jasper helped give me directions by looking it up on the web. Edward and Jasper were seated in the back seat while I drove. Emmett and Rosalie were at the store ordering pizza and renting movies.

I pulled into a small driveway and noticed Bella's red truck parked next to another car. I was pretty sure this was her house. I looked at the clock and it was six exactly. _I hope she is ready_. I thought. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I looked back and saw Jasper and Edward talking in the backseat.

I looked back to the door as a man opened it. He looked furious. His face was a bright pink and I noticed his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "Hi. I'm Alice. Is Bella here?" i asked

"Sorry she's not here right now Alice, now I need to get back before I miss the game." he stated.

I glanced behind his shoulder as I saw something move. I saw Bella. It looked as if she had just crawled up the stairs which I could only guess came from the basement. She looked as if she had just come out of a horror movie. Her hair was a knotted mess. She wore the same clothes from earlier at school except these had several holes and burn marks in them. She had a huge hand shaped bruise on the side of her face. I almost burst into tears on the spot but quickly composed myself to answer her dad.

"Ok well let her know I was here." I answered before turning around and striding to my car. I quickly jumped in the car and pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Alice what's wrong?" I heard Jasper ask. At that moment I noticed I was crying. My body trembling with every sob.

"911, what is your emergency?" The voice on the other line asked. "Please!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Ma'am you need to tell me what's wrong." the voice replied. I gathered myself together enough to form a coherent response. "My friend is being abused by her father and I need you to some quickly before he hurts her." I replied.

"Ok." the voice answered, "Just give me her address and I will send police and an ambulance. They will be there as soon as possible. Are you at her house now?" she questioned. "Yes" I answered. "Well stay outside, we don't want him to hurt you too. Do you understand?" she replied.

"Yes." I answered. "Ok police will be there soon" she reassured me. "Ok, thank you, goodbye." I said and hung up. I turned to look at Edward and Jasper. They both had a huge look of worry stuck on their faces. "Tell us what happened." ordered Edward.

I explained the situation and after Jasper looked at me with sorrow written on his features. while Edward immediately opened the door and sprang out of the car. I ran after him. "Edward! What do you think your doing? We are supposed to stay in the car until the police arrive!" I yelled. "You expect me to wait while Bella is beaten to death?!" he screamed at me then ran into the house.

I ran after him and saw him tackle Charlie to the ground. I looked over and saw Bella lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I ran over to her and noticed most of the blood was coming from a gash in her head. She was barely conscious. Edward then ran over to her.

I could hear the police siren and I ran outside. Jasper was there talking with a police officer when I ran over. People were already pulling a stretcher out of the ambulance and running it inside. I could see them coming back out with Bella laying on it. Edward walked over to me with his face downcast. Next I could see two police officers coming out with a hand cuffed Charlie and tossing him in the back seat.

Then a police officer came over to us. "Hey do you mind if we ask you a few questions. Then we can escort you to the hospital to visit your friend." He said. "Sure" we all mumbled before walking over to the police car.

* * *

Ok so let me know what you think. I hope it made sense and didn't confuse any of you. review. thanks:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. Sorry i took longer to update this time. ok so here is chapter six:)

* * *

**Alice POV**

The ride to the hospital was silent. I sat in the back with Jasper as he held me in his arms. Edward sat in the front seat of the police cruiser with his head in his hands.

We arrived to the hospital in record time because the officer was kind enough to use his sirens to speed down the freeway. We were immediately led to Bella's room. Bella lay in her bed surrounded by beeping machines. She had an IV in her arm and she was covered in several bandages.

It was silent for a moment until my father walked in. "Can I speak to you three outside?" he questioned.

I started for the door with Jasper following before I asked, "Aren't you coming Edward?" "No, I think I'm going to stay here for a minute Alice." he replied.

I could tell he was really upset so I didn't bother him further before I walked out the door. "Hey dad, how is she?" I asked "She had a serious gash in her head from being throw against the wall and she also had several burn marks on her skin. I can only guess that he burned her with a hot pan or something." he stated.

I winced and apparently he noticed. He put an arm around my shoulder and said "She will be fine, Alice. Her wounds just need some time to heal.", "Thanks for taking care of her Dad." I said with appreciation. "It's no problem. Now I need to go check up on her. I will be right back." he said before disappearing into her room.

At that point I realized that I hadn't called Emmett or Rosalie yet and they were still probably waiting at my house. "Crap. Jasper can I use your phone?" I said as I looked up into his baby blue orbs. "Of course." he said with a smile and I felt myself smiling back.

I opened up the phone and quickly dialed the number and waited until someone answered, "Hi, this is Rosalie." "Hey Rose, its Alice." I stated. "Alice?!" she yelled, "Where are you?! We have been waiting for hours!" "Sorry Rose, but there was an accident. We are at the hospital. I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye." I stated as I hung up. I didn't want to argue with her right now.

Then I saw Carlisle walk out of Bella's room. He looked at me and smiled. "She's awake now if you want to see her." he stated. I looked through the window and saw Edward look at me and motion me to come in.

I opened the door. I walked quickly to her bed and tried my best to give her a hug without hurting her. "Hey Bella, are you ok?" I questioned. "Yeah I'm fine. Um, Alice I wanted to ask you something." she replied. "Yeah of course, go ahead" I answered. She continued, "Alice why did you leave? You saw me there and you just left for Charlie to find me. How could you do that?" It looked like she was struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

I looked down at me feet. "I'm sorry Bella but I had to go call for help. I knew he was going to hurt you, but I couldn't stop him by myself." I stated gesturing to how small I was. "Bella how could you not tell someone, how long has he been beating you?" I whispered. "He started two years ago when Renee died." she whispered back. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry." I said while trying to give her another hug. "Now why don't you go back to sleep, you look tired."

"No Alice, I need to ask you something else." she stated. "Why is Edward here?" she whispered. She looked embarrassed and then looked up and searched the room until she noticed he had left. "He saved you Bella. He's the one got Charlie away from you." I reassured her while leaning over and pressing the red button on the wall. A voice came on the speaker over head, "What do you need, dear?","More pain meds, please." I said

"I'm not going to bed Alice I need to ask you more questions." she stated. "You can ask me when you wake up." I stated with a grin as I walked away.

I walked out of the room as the nurse was coming in. I walked over and sat next to Edward on the bench. He had his face in his hands again. "What's wrong Edward?" I questioned. " I feel so bad." he replied, " I remember you telling me that you noticed bruises and scratches but I didn't really listen to you. I was just so absorbed by the fact that she could possibly like me that I didn't think much of it. It's all my fault, Alice."

"Oh Edward stop feeling so bad. It's my fault just as much as it is yours, and its done now so we can't change it. Just be happy that she is ok, Edward. Now you can tell her how you feel." I said the last part with a smile. "Tell her how I feel?" he questioned with astonishment. "Alice, have you not been in the cafeteria the past two days when I did try to talk to her? She blew up in my face about it! I'm not going to come out and tell her I love her after that!" he whispered.

"You love her?" I questioned. "Yeah, Alice I think I do." he stated with and underlying annoyance lacing his tone. I wrapped my arms around his waist as best I could to give him a hug. "That is so sweet." I murmured. I could feel his body vibrating as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Come on let's go." I said as I stood up and started to skip towards Bella's room. "What's your hurry, Alice?" he questioned while he tried to hold back another chuckle. "I want to be there when she wakes up!" I practically yelled.

* * *

Hey so i think the next chapter is going to be Bella Pov incase you guys are tired of Alice's. Lol so review and let me know what you think:) thanks


	7. Chapter 7

ok so here is the next chapter:) sorry, its a little short.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the window on my left. I squinted my eyes and sat up to try and look around the plain hospital room. I could see a couch in the corner and there were chairs on either side of my bed. Alice was lying in Jaspers arms as they slept on the couch. The blaring TV hung from the ceiling above their heads. The channel eight news was on and I grabbed the remote to press mute while they talked about the weather.

All of a sudden my door opened and in walked Edward carrying a tray covered in several types of food. I couldn't figure out why he was here until I remembered my conversation with Alice from the other day. _"He saved you, Bella." _her voice rang in my head.

I looked up and saw Edward frozen. He was looking at me before he stated, "Oh your awake. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?", "No thank you." I whispered. He sat down in the closest chair and held the tray out to me. "Are you sure? You've been out for a couple days. I imagine you must be hungry." he stated. I really wasn't hungry but I grabbed a bagel and nibbled on it knowing that Alice would make me eat as soon as she got up anyway.

I could see him smile as he placed the tray on a small table behind him. He looked up and we stared into each others eyes for a moment. He soft green pools left me speechless for moment. "Do you feel any better?" he questioned. Then I looked down at my mummified body. I had several bandages on my arms and legs. I lifted my arms and legs lightly and set them back down. "I'm a little sore but I think I'll be ok." I replied.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with sorrow. Then I remembered the last time I saw him at school. I had yelled at him for no reason. He must think I hate him. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I said. "What are you sorry for?" he questioned. With a look of confusion spread across his face. "For yelling at you in the cafeteria. I shouldn't have done that. You must hate me. I'm sorry." I explained

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I could never hate you. It's my fault. All you said at lunch was true, but can you please let me explain?" he pleaded. I nodded my head for him to continue. I sat there confused. _He agrees with all of that horrible stuff I said about him? _He took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok well here it is. Bella the reason I ignored you when I first met you is because-" he was suddenly cut off by Alice's loud yawn.

We looked over and saw her stretch her arms before accidentally rolling off of Jasper and onto the floor. _Perfect timing, Alice._ I thought. Alice looked up at us and quickly stood to her feet. "Sorry." she mumbled. She was probably a little frightened since Edward and I were both glaring menacingly at her, since she interrupted out conversation.

She quickly turned around and start shaking Jasper to wake him up. He quickly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "What's going on?" he questioned. "Come on." Alice said while taking his arms and pulling him out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Edward and I started laughing.

Our giggles finally subsided and Edward started to continue. "Ok well here it is. Bella…." he paused. It seemed he was deciding how to word what he was about to say, "I love you. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and the only reason that I wouldn't talk to you is because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me or you wouldn't like me the same way. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression or hurt you in any way." he finished.

I sat there in shock with my mouth wide open. _He loves me too? This can't be real. This has to be a dream._ I thought. I looked up at him and whispered, "Can you please pinch me or something so I know this isn't a dream?", "You want me to pinch you?" he questioned as if I had lost my sanity. "I want to know this is real and not a dream." I said as I looked at him.

He suddenly leaned he head down to my level and softly touched brushed his lips against mine. "I love you, Bella." he whispered. "I love you too, Edward" I replied. He pulled his head away and we both stared into each others eyes with large grins spread across our faces.

* * *

Yay happy ending to this chapter:) lol review...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was kinda busy. So here is the next chapter:)

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

The next thing I know Alice comes bounding into the room jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Yay! Finally!" she squealed. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed in embarrassment.

Then I could hear the door open and I strained to look around Alice's small figure to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Dr. Cullen walk into my room. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor. "I feel fine. Can I leave soon?" I replied.

"Where are you going to go?" mumbled Rosalie as she glared at me with hear piercing eyes. _She's right. I have nowhere to go. _I thought as the tears started to well up in my eyes as I replied, "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." I looked at the hideous design of the bedspread so I wouldn't have to meet any of their gazes.

"Oh well you can stay with us of course!" Alice quickly chirped up. "Oh, no.", I replied, " I can't intrude like that." "Oh be quiet Bella. You **are **going to stay with us." she stated. "She can stay with us ,right dad?" Alice questioned as she looked up at Carlisle. "Of course you can stay with us Bella." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I looked Alice. The tears started flowing freely now and I couldn't hold them back. Alice came over, sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a hug. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I sobbed. I don't know how long I cried onto Alice's shoulder before Dr. Cullen came over to us. "Bella, there is someone from the law office that needs to talk to you. She wants to know everything that has happened." he stated. "Ok." I replied. _I'm ready for this. I know I am._ I thought.

A few moments later a women that looked to be in about her mid thirty's walked through the door and came over to me. She had light brown hair that was pulled neatly into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a business suit and she had black square glasses resting lightly on her nose.

"Hello Bella, I'm Susan." she stated has she shook my hand. "Hi." I replied weakly. "Now I'm not going to pressure you in any way but we need to hear your story that way we can convict Charlie." she said as i shuddered at his name, "Now do you want your friends to stay?" she questioned. I looked up at Edward and Alice and I smiled. "If they want to." I replied. Then I looked over to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who were still standing at the edge of my bed. "We're going to leave." Emmett stated as he walked toward the door pulling Rosalie behind him. Jasper glided to the door and walked out before he shut it. "We'll stay." Alice said as she sat on the end of the bed by my feet. Edward sat in the chair right next to me and held my hand. "Ok well you can tell your story however you want to." Susan stated.

"Ok", I said, "Well the earliest memory I have was when I was about four." I paused. I was starting to get extremely nervous. "It was Charlie's birthday and my mom got him a nice brand new gold watch. He loved that watch, practically never took it off of his wrist. I was only four and I didn't have any money, of course. Renee offered to help me buy him a present but I wanted to make him something. I drew a picture for him. When I gave it to him though he got really mad. He started yelling saying I didn't buy him and thing useful. I broke into tears and I remember he grabbed my arm and yelled at me not to cry." I choked up at the end and had to clear my throat before I could continue. "I had that bruise on my arm for a few months before it went away." I whispered.

I looked over to Alice and she was staring at me with tears in her eyes. Edward was looking at the floor while he traced patterns on my hand. I looked up to Susan and she was still writing on a notepad before she looked up at me. I didn't want to talk anymore but I had to continue. "He never hurt me again until after my mom died." I stated.

"I remember he made all of these new rules. I had to have dinner ready for him when he got home. I wasn't allowed to be downstairs when his friends were over. I had to clean up the house. There was more but I can't remember that well." I said. At that moment I burst into tears. I couldn't hold it in any longer. _Why am i crying? I'm not even to one of the bad parts._ I thought. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. "It's ok." Susan stated, "I will come back tomorrow. Maybe you will feel better by then." she said with a smile as she walked out the door.

Alice then got up and left the room as Edward sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into a hug. I kept sobbing uncontrollably as Edward held me in his arms.

* * *

Ok so thats it for now. Bella will finish her story in the next chapter! Review and let me know what you think:)


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys i'm am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while.

I'm sorry this is just an authors note :(

thanks to everyone for the reviews!

I'm glad that some of you like my story:)

sooo...i promise i will update tomorrow!!

thanks,

qt in oc:)


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. ok so i know i said in this one you would hear Bella's story but i wrote this instead. In the next chapter you will know her story. lol ok so here is chapter 9:)_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning in the uncomfortable hospital bed. I was moving in with Alice tomorrow. That I was excited about. I was nervous about Susan coming back. I didn't wasn't to relive the horrible memories I had.

At that moment I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, restricting me from turning over once more. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I can't sleep." I confessed.

Then he laid down next to me wrapped his arms around my waist and started humming an unfamiliar tune. Finally I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke in the morning to the bright sunlight shining through the open windows. I squinted and looked over to see Edward sleeping next to me with his arms still around me. He looked so peaceful. I kept staring, trying to memorize his perfect features.

I heard giggling and looked up to see Alice standing by the door. She had a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her laugh while her other hand was rested lightly in Jasper's as he stood next to her. "Hey Alice. Hey Jasper." I said. Alice finally got over her laughing fit and ran over to me. "Aren't you so excited Bella?!" she yelled, which in turn woke up Edward.

"Stop yelling Alice." he stated groggily. He looked at me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up. "I'll be right back." he said. "Ok" I replied with a smile. I stared at his figure as he walked swiftly out the door.

I looked over at Alice and she was jumping up and down. "Imsoexcitedyouare goingtolivewithus.Itisgoingtobesomuchfun!!" she screamed. All her words mashed together she was yelling so fast.

I could barely understand what she said. She must of seen the look of confusion on my face so she repeated herself but going slower this time. "Aren't you excited your going to be living with us?" she questioned. "Yeah. It will be great living with you Alice." I said with a smile. "I know!" she yelled.

Jasper then laid a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you stop yelling sweetie? Your going to wake some of the patients up." he said with a smile. "I got to go. I'll be back later." he said as he gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. "Ok." Alice said with a smile.

She turned back to me as he walked out the door. "My dad will be here in a minute then we can leave." she said, finally in a normal tone. "Ok." I replied with a smile.

At that moment Dr. Cullen walked through the door. "Hello Bella, How are you feeling?" he questioned as he was looking a folder filled with papers that was in his hand. "I'm feeling great actually." I replied. I looked down at my arms and legs. Many of the bruises and burn makes were already fading. They weren't as noticeable as before.

"That's great." he replied, "Now I just need to do a little check up." He pulled out his stethoscope and laid it on my back and chest as I breathed in and out so he could listen to my heartbeat.

"You sound good Bella. You can leave whenever you want now. I'm sure Alice could give you a ride. I'm sorry but I have to stay here and work." he said. "Ok." I replied. I wasn't sure what else to say so I attempted to stand up and almost fell in the process. I finally steadied myself and smiled at my accomplishment.

Alice came over then and gave me some clothes to change into while she pointed the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes she had given me. A pair of plain jeans and a blue t shirt. I was amazed that Alice hadn't given me something more 'fashionable'.

I walked out of the bathroom and Alice was standing there waiting for me. We walked to the car and I slid into the back seat while Alice slid into the drivers seat in front of me. Moments later I saw Edward and Jasper walking towards the car. Edward sat in the back with me while Jasper took a seat next to Alice.

As we drove down the long winding path towards their house I looked out into the bright forest. It seemed filled with life today. I could see the small squirrels scurrying along the ground. I could imagine birds chirping but I was unable to hear because the windows were closed. Everyone in the car was silent until we pulled up in front of the house.

"Here we are!" Alice chirped. I looked up at the house. It was huge! It wasn't even a house, it was a mansion. It was painted a dark green color on the outside. It had several steps up to the front porch which had the roof extended over it and supported by four huge pillars.

"What do you think?" Alice asked. I looked over at her and she had a smirk on her a face. I noticed that I had my mouth wide open while I was staring at the house. I quickly closed my mouth before answering, "Wow you live here?" I questioned. "Do you like it?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Yeah its amazing." I said.

We walked up the steps and went in the front door where I froze. The was a large staircase in front of us. It went up to the ceiling but passed three different levels on the way. I looked to the right and saw a large room with a huge plasma screen TV. On the other side of the room there were several couches facing it. To the left I saw what I thought was a kitchen before Alice grabbed my arm and ran up the stairs dragging me behind her.

Once we reached a door on the second level she pulled me inside. "Ok Bella this is my room." she said with a smile. I looked around and saw many posters covering the wall. There was a bed in the corner and a desk with a on it computer next to the door.

On a wall opposite the bed there were two doors next to each other. She saw me looking at them in confusion so Alice pulled me towards them and opened the first one. "This is my bathroom." she said. _Wait did she say __**her**__ bathroom?_ I thought. "We each get our own bathrooms." she continued as if she knew what I was thinking. _Wow,_ I thought

Then she pulled me out of the bathroom and into the other door. "This is my closet." she stated. I looked around and noticed that this room was easily way bigger than her bedroom. It was covered with clothes from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. "Wow Alice, that's a lot of clothes." I said. "Yeah. Your going to need some new clothes too Bella. Want to go shopping?!" she yelled the last part and then started jumping up and down in excitement. "Maybe later Alice." I said and the jumping immediately stopped.

"Fine." she said. "Ok well let me show you where you will be staying." she said as she walked out of the closet and started out her bedroom door. I followed her out of her bedroom and up the stairs. "Sorry, but the only bedroom left is on the third floor. The second floor has my room, my mom and dads room, my dads office and the game room. On the third floor is the music room, Edward's room, the exercise room, and the guest room which is now your room." she said.

We finally got to the top of the stairs and she led me to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door for me and ushered me in. "This is your room. Your stuff is on your bed. You didn't have much but we got what we could for you. Susan is on her way here so I will come back in a little bit. See you later." she said and then she start skipping down the hallway.

I went back in my room and crashed on the bed. I thought about my whole day. I was happy that the Cullen's had excepted me here. I didn't feel so empty or alone anymore.

After what seemed like a couple minutes but was probably more I heard a knock on the door. Alice walked in and came over to me. She laid her hand on my arm and said, "Susan is here. Are you ready?", "Yeah I think so." I replied. I got up and we both walked out the door and down the hallway. It was time to relive my past.

* * *

_Ok so that was it. Um there is a picture url of the Cullens house on my profile if you want to see it. So just review and let me know what you think. thanks:)_


	11. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone.

I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update anything.

I have been at my grandparents and i cant start a new document there.

So im really really sorry! I am working on a new chapter now though and it will be up this week!

I promise!

thanks,

qt in oc


	12. Chapter 10

_Hey guys:) ok so here is the next chapter...i am really really sorry that i took so long to update. This chapter is going to clear up what happened before the first chapter. I know that seems confusing but i think you will understand once you read it._

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Soon after we walked in the house Alice was pulling Bella up the stairs to show her around.

I walked into the kitchen where Jasper was eating a sandwich. I pulled open the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Edward, come on its not your fault." Jasper stated. I closed the fridge and walked over to him. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I can tell that you feel really guilty about what happened to Bella." he answered. I flinched. He continued, "Its not your fault." he said again before getting up and leaving.

I fell to the ground in agony. _How could he think that?! Its completely my fault! _I thought. My body was wracking with sobs as I was curled up on the kitchen floor.

Moments later Alice came in and noticed me in a pile on the floor, "Edward! What's wrong?" she asked as she ran over to me. She pulled me up into a hug. I tried to respond but I couldn't form any words. _Bella was in pain and I could of stopped it long ago_ I thought. Which sent on a new round of sobs.

**Alice POV**

After a while Edward had calmed down enough that he pulled himself up the stairs into his room. I wanted to go help him and make him feel better but that would have to wait until later.

I busied myself for the next hour by cleaning up the living room and kitchen and then I made snacks for everyone to eat. I carried the tray into the living room and almost dropped it when I saw Edward on the couch. "Jeez…Edward you scared me." I said as I sat the tray of food on the coffee table. "Sorry Alice." he replied without looking up from his book.

I started to speak when the shrieking loud doorbell rang. _Carlisle needs to get that fixed_. I thought. I skipped over to the door and pulled it open. "Hello Susan. Come on in." I said in a friendly voice. "Hello Alice. How is Bella doing?" she questioned as she stepped through the door. "She's doing better." I replied.

I walked into the living room with Susan trailing behind. "Why don't you take a seat while I go get Bella." I offered. Susan sat down on the love seat across from Edward who was on the couch still reading his book. I walked over to him and took the book before walking upstairs. I could just imagine the annoyed look that would be on his face.

**Bella POV**

I became more nervous with each single step I took down the long staircase. It seemed like we were moving in slowing motion to an impending doom. _All I have to do is tell her what happened. Its no big deal. There is NO reason to be nervous. _I thought, trying to reassure myself. _Then why am I shaking? Gosh stop it! Everything is going to be ok Bella just calm down._

"Are you ok Bella? You look kind of sick." asked the pixie standing next to me. "Yeah I'll be fine." I lied. I couldn't tell her that I was actually terrified to relive my most horrible memories.

At that point we had reached the bottom of the stairs and I could see Susan and Edward sitting across from each other in the living room. I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my waist to comfort me as Alice came over and sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Ok, Bella. I know this is really hard for you." Susan said, "So I talked to my office and you don't need to tell us everything that happened right now. We would just like to know what happened the other night when Alice came to pick you up."

"Ok." I replied. "I remember that morning I had asked Charlie about going to Alice's. Then when I got home from school…" I started to speak as I got pulled back into my memory.

_I opened the door and there were cans and bottles of various different beers strewn across the floor. I could see Charlie laying on the couch and I could hear his loud snore. I walked into the kitchen and set my book bag on the floor as I pulled out a pan and turned on the stove to make dinner. I grabbed a garbage bag and walked into the living room to pick up the mess. After the living room was fairly clean I finished the rest of my chores. _

_I was standing near the stove cooking dinner when Charlie woke up. "BELLA!" he yelled. I flinched, "In here dad." I replied. He came stomping into the kitchen. "You are grounded!" he yelled as he came to a stop near the table. "Why?!" I practically yelled back, which was a bad idea. His face turned bright red. "Because I found this in your room!" he yelled as he pulled out a picture of my mom. It was the only picture I had left of her. "And for your smart ass remarks!" he continued. Then he pulled a lighter out of his back pocket. "No!" I yelled as I lunged at him. _

_He shoved me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see the last picture of Renee engulfed in flames. I buried my face in my hands and started to sob. "Get up." Charlie said in a stern voice. I knew this wouldn't be good. I pulled myself to my feet. I then noticed that Charlie had moved and he had the pan that was sitting on the stove now in his hand._

_I started to back away. "No dad, please don't." I started to beg. It was no use he took the pan and slammed it against my right shoulder and I screamed out in pain. All I could feel was my shoulder burning and blistering right on the spot. I fell to my knees and he threw the pan once more but this time is hit me in the middle of my back. _

_I had to get out of there before he killed me. I turned around, grabbed the pan, and threw it at where Charlie was standing. I think it hit him in knee but I couldn't be sure, because I was running trying to find a place to hide. I saw the door and threw it open . I flew down the stairs and into the pitch black._

I was then pulled out of my memory to see all three of the people around me crying. Susan was wiping her eyes behind her glasses. Alice was still squeezing my hand and she was looking at me as a tear streamed down her face.

Edward had his face in my shoulder and I could feel his tears on my shirt. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear. "Its ok Edward I can just wash the sh-" I started to say but he interrupted me. "No. I'm sorry about everything that you have had to go through." he looked up at me through his tear filled eyes.

I turned to him and cradled his face in my hands. "Don't be. I'm happy now." I said with a smile. He smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." he replied.

* * *

_Ok well i hope you like it! I also wanted to thank all of my reviewers out there. You guys really encourage me to continue this story!! So...just review and let me know what you think...thank you:)_

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

_Hey everybody:) ok well i was bored today so i decided i would put up another chapter for you! This one is longer than most of the other ones. I wasn't sure what to write about so i came up with this. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**B****ella POV**

"Are you going to eat those?" Emmett asked me, while pointing to the pile of untouched french fries on my plate. "No, you can have them." I replied as I pushed the plate across the lunch table towards Emmett. "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he began to inhale the food.

I leaned my face in my hands and sighed. The past couple of weeks have gone by so fast. Living with the Cullen's has been amazing. They have helped me so much.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with a concerned look on his face. "Nothing." I replied. He looked at me like he wasn't sure whether I was lying but Alice interrupted before he could speak.

"Hey everyone, listen up." she said only loud enough so the people at our table could hear. Then again, not many people sat with us. It was just the Cullens, the Hales, and me. "Ok," Alice continued, "I think we should do something fun for the end of the year so, I bought us all tickets to prom!" she yelled which cause various people to look our way.

I looked over and saw Rosalie was smiling up at Alice and they winked at each other. At the same moment I could hear Emmett and Jasper groan. I didn't like this as much as they did.

I looked over to Edward and he was looking at me. "Would you like to go to prom?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Not really." I replied, "But if it makes Alice happy….." I chose not to finish the sentence. "But I'm not dancing." I finished. "Come on Bella!" Alice squealed, "You have to dance at prom!" "I can't dance Alice. I would probably trip and hurt someone." I answered, trying to end the argument.

Emmett snickered, probably at the image of me arriving home in a cast. "We will talk about this later Bella." Alice stated before she got up from the table and left.

The rest of school passed by quickly and before I knew it Alice, Edward, Emmett and I were riding home in Alice's bright yellow Porsche. "-so you see Bella, your like the little sister I never had." Emmett finished as he grinned back at me. "Aw, thanks Emmett, but…….. isn't Alice your little sister?" I questioned. "Well yeah, but…….." he sat with his face set in a frown trying to think of something to say. Edward, Alice, and I were cracking up. Alice almost drove us straight into a tree. "You know, you were blonde when you were born Emmett." she said and we all started laughing again. "Shut up." Emmett replied with a pout on his face.

We soon arrived to the house and Alice quickly grabbed my bag and ran inside. Emmett slouched up the stairs and into the house, still pouting. Edward came over to me and gave me a hug. "Where are you going?" I questioned. "Nowhere." he replied. "but I know that Alice probably wants to take you shopping for a prom dress." he continued. "No! Edward please don't let her take me!" I begged.

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice said as she walked out of the house and over to me. "Prom is tomorrow and we need to find a dress!" she yelled and grabbed my arm pulling me to the car. _Prom is tomorrow? _The date hit me like a load of bricks. I probably seemed zombie-like but Alice was too excited to notice. I faintly remember Edward waving as we drove away.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Alice asked. She had actually calmed down a bit and was now looking really concerned. "Yeah I'm ok. The date just caught me off guard, that's all." I replied. "I know you are worried about Charlie's trial, but everything is going to be ok." she said. _The trial. That's what I have been so worried about. How could I forget?_ I start shivering but not because I was cold. "Lets just go find some really cute dresses." I said, trying to forget about the trial and act happy. Alice turned toward the road and we sped off toward the mall.

………………………………

After trying on forty or so dresses I was extremely tired. "Come on Bella, I know this store will have something for you!" Alice exclaimed as she ran off toward the small boutique. I groaned. Alice found her dress after twenty minutes of looking. It was a cute little pink spaghetti strap with sparkles all over it. So we have been here four two whole hours looking for my dress and so far we have been unsuccessful.

I trudged off towards where Alice had disappeared to. As soon as I entered the store Alice threw five different dresses in my arms and pointed to the dressing rooms. I groaned again and walked toward the doors. As soon as I was inside I picked up the first dress. _You have got to be kidding me._ I thought. I slipped it over my head and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Let me see!" Alice squealed. "No Alice. I look horrible." I replied. The dress was a deep red. The front was fastened together with a small silver clip. It hugged all my curves but not in a flattering way. The next thing I know the room to the dressing room is open and Alice is standing there. "Alice, what-" I started to speak but she put her hand up silencing me.

She started walking around me with her hand on her chin. "This doesn't look good on me Alice." I said. "Ok. But I know who I am getting it for." She replied. "This will look gorgeous on Rosalie. Here Bella, I think this one is perfect." she said as she pulled out a dark blue dress. Then she skipped out of the dressing room and closed the door.

I slipped out of Rosalie's dark red dress and pulled on the dark blue one. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The dress was gorgeous and it accentuated all of my curves. It was spaghetti strap and had circle made of silver gems in the middle of the dress with more gems leading up the top of the dress.

"Bella?" Alice asked. She seemed like she was ready to burst open the door again so I quickly opened it. "Oh my gosh Bella! You look so gorgeous!" she screamed which caused many people to look at us. I blushed. "Ok. Now take it off so I can pay for it." Alice said as she shut the door.

As I was taking off the dress I looked at the price tag. My eyes went wide. "Alice I can't let you pay for this." I said as I stepped out of the dressing room in my jeans and sweatshirt. "Well how are you going to pay for it?" she said as she walked over to the register. "I can't, but at lest let me get a cheaper dress." I replied. "No. You are getting this dress. It looks perfect on you." she said with a stern voice which told me she wasn't going to argue anymore.

The drive home was silent. When we finally pulled up in front of the house it was dark out. "Bella?" Alice questioned before I had a chance to open my door. "Yes?" I replied. "You better not tell Edward what your dress looks like." she said with a grin as she hopped out of the car.

………………………………

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning in my bed. I looked to the clock and it said twelve pm. I got up and walked over to my door. I silently opened it and walked across the hall, trying to avoid the squeaky spots in the floorboards. I tapped lightly on Edwards door before opening it. I peeked in and saw him sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

I shut his door and quietly tip-toed over to him. I crawled under the covers and lay down next to him. "Another nightmare?" he whispered. "No. I couldn't sleep." I replied. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I'm just worried." I replied, "I hadn't realized that Charlie's trial was so near." I sighed. "It will be ok." he reassured me as he stroked my hair.

He started humming. I recognized it as the same tune he hummed to me in the hospital to help me when I couldn't sleep. My eyes slowly drifted together and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Ok well thats it! So just review and let me know what you think! Do you like the direction its going? because i wasnt sure what to write this chapter about. Ok well the pictures of the dresses are on my profile! Take a look! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys help me so much! :)_


	14. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone:) i decided to give you a chapter today because tomorrow i go back to school:( and i figured that i might not be able to update for a while. So here it is!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up the in the morning to the light streaming in through the large window in Edward's room. I rolled over and closed my eyes. The light was too bright right now. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. The sun made me squint. I looked over and saw that the bed was empty. I quickly shot up, which was a bad idea because soon felt dizzy and my vision was blurring.

After swaying for a moment my vision returned and I could see the room clearly. I looked at the alarm clock on Edward's bedside table and in bright red numbers it read nine thirty. I quickly opened the door and walked into the hallway. I could faintly smell the sweet aroma of pancakes.

I walked quickly down the stairs and stopped when I reached the door to the kitchen. Edward had his back to me as he was standing at the stove, pouring more pancake mix onto the pan. Emmett was sitting at the table devouring a plate of freshly made pancakes. Rosalie sat next to him as she filed her nails. Jasper was leaning in the open fridge looking for something.

None of them had noticed me standing there until Alice skipped into the kitchen from behind me and chirped, "Good morning, Bella."

Then everyone turned to look at me. I could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. Rosalie huffed at me before returning to filing her nails. Jasper gave me a small grin before returning to scouring through the fridge.

Emmett gave me a muffled greeting before being slapped in the back of the head by Alice. "Haven't you heard not to talk with your mouth full?" she questioned. Then she giggled and walked over to the stove to take Edward's place in making the pancakes. He then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Good morning." he said with a grin. "Good morning." I replied. "Are you hungry?" he questioned. Before I replied my stomach gave a loud growl. "I'll take that as a yes." he smiled before pulling me over to the table.

I sat down as he brought me a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. I quickly devoured the delicious breakfast.

As I got up to clean off my dishes Alice skipped over to me. She quickly grabbed the plate and glass out of my hand and set them on the counter. "Bella, you don't need to worry about that right now." She said after obviously seeing my look of confusion. "We need to go get ready for the prom tonight." she continued. "Alice, its only around ten o'clock." I said in disbelief. "I know!" she yelled, "we only have seven or eight hours to get ready!" she exclaimed as if that wasn't enough time. She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me upstairs.

I saw Edward give me a look of sympathy before I was pulled into Alice's bedroom.

………………………………

It seemed like I had been sitting here forever when I know it has only been a couple hours. Alice had given me a fresh manicure and pedicure before curling my hair with several different sizes of curling irons. She had just left the room for a moment to retrieve something when Edward came in.

"Ed-" I was cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth. "Shh." he whispered. "Alice doesn't want me to see you until your done." he continued. "Oh." I said, realizing my mistake. "I just wanted to say hello since I didn't speak to you much this morning." he said with a smile. "Thanks, but I think you should leave before Alice comes back." I replied. "Your right." he said before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "See you later." he said as he smiled and walked out of the room.

I was conveniently seated on a chair in the middle of Alice's room, surrounded by several beauty products. All of the mirrors were covered so I couldn't see myself until she was finished. Moments later Alice returned with a large bag. "Time for makeup!" she exclaimed.

She carefully opened up the bag and pulled out several different shades of eye shadow. "I had to steal some of Rosalie's makeup." she explained, "I don't think I have the right shade for you."

After careful and tedious work Alice was finished with my makeup. She ran into her humongous closet and returned with a large covered garment. "Go put your dress on." she ordered while pointing to the bathroom. I walked in and the mirror was covered with a sheet. I looked over to Alice with a confused look on my face. "I told you, you can't see yourself until your finished, and that includes the dress." she explained.

I walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I took the dress out and pulled it over my head. I walked back out and Alice help zip-up the back. She then led me over to a tall body mirror she had covered with a sheet. In one fluid movement she pulled the sheet off the top of the mirror.

I froze. The dress looked the same as when I first tried it on. It still seemed to accentuate all of my curves. The difference this time was my face. My curls were pinned back from my face but they still cascaded down my back. My make up was smoky looking but it wasn't too dark that it overwhelmed my face. My lips had a little bit of lip gloss on them which made them look a little fuller.

"I didn't think you would need any blush." Alice said with a giggle. I turned to look at her and smiled, "Thank you, Alice." I said as she skipped over and gave me a hug, trying not to ruin my hair or makeup. "No problem." she said with a grin, "Now stay here for a moment while I get ready." she said.

As she skipped off to the bathroom to change I sat on her bed and grabbed my book that I brought in to read. After a few moments Alice came out of the bathroom in her pink dress. "I'm ready." she stated. "Now lets go downstairs" she said with a smile. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along but suddenly stopped once we got to the top of the stairs.

"Come down when I say ok?" she whispered in my ear. "Ok." I replied. She obviously wanted to make a big entrance. _Great_ I thought. I am probably going to trip or something. After a moment I could hear Alice call from downstairs, "Okay, Bella." I started to descend the steps carefully. _One at a time_, I thought. I didn't want to trip.

As I reached the last couple of steps I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me in a tux. He looked like a super model the way that the black contrasted with his skin. I looked over and Alice was jumping up and down in excitement while Jasper was trying to calm her down.

I hadn't been paying attention to my footing so I missed the next step and started to fall towards the floor. My face came within inches of the wood flooring before a pair of arms caught me and pulled me to my feet. "I told Alice that heels were a bad idea." I said, blaming my shoes. "You look gorgeous." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed before replying, "You don't look to bad yourself." We smiled at each other before turning towards the door. Edward led me out the door and towards the car where Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back seat.

We sped toward the school and parked near a bright red BMW. I guess that Rosalie and Emmett were already here. Edward came and offered me his arm as we all walked in to the gym.

There was a small makeshift stage in the corner of the gym where a band was playing some songs. On the opposite wall there was a table with food and drinks where I saw Emmett. He spotted us and waved before piling more food on his plate.

Edward then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor. "Edward, I can't dance." I tried to protest. "Just follow me." he said as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me around the dance floor. After I while a got used to the steps and no longer needed to look at my feet.

I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper dancing nearby. Rosalie was at the food table, wearing her stunning red dress, pulling Emmett toward the dance floor.

Then I shivered and looked up at the ceiling to see the air conditioner. I remember that Alice had given me a wrap that matched my dress but I had left it in the car. "Edward, can I borrow the keys?" I asked him. "He was already looking at me and had noticed that I was cold. "Sure, do you want me to go with you?" he asked. "No, its ok. I will be right back." I replied. "Ok." he said as he handed me the keys. He looked worried but I reassured him that I would be ok and that I would be back soon.

I walked out of the gym and toward the car. As soon I as reached the car I looked for the key to unlock the door. I shivered again. It was even colder outside than in the gym. I leaned in the car but I couldn't find it. I must of left it at the house. I stood up disappointed.

"Are you looking for this?" a deep voice questioned. I spun around to see an all too familiar figure standing in front of me holding a long silver shawl. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't seem to get my self to scream or run. It was dark out and I could barely see the person standing in front of me, but I knew who it was.

"Its nice to see you again, Bella." he said with and evil grin on his face. Then he took a step toward me and raised his arm. I felt a sharp pain on my head before I plunged into darkness.

* * *

_So im sorry that i left you guys with a cliffy, but i will try to update as soon as i can! And in case you didnt see it last time the pics of the dresses are on my profile. So review and let me know what you think! thanks:)_


	15. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone:) im sorry for taking so long after leaving you with a cliffy! that was kinda mean...:(_

_Well i got home from school and decided to write this for you guys. i know that its a lot shorter than the more recent chapters but i will update sooner!! _

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I stood by the punch bowl as I watched Rosalie trying to drag Emmett to the dance floor. It was rather amusing.

"Hey Edward. Where's Bella?" Jasper asked as he and Alice came over to stand by me. "She left a couple minutes ago to go get her shawl from the car. She was cold." I replied. _Actually, she should be back by now…_ I thought.

"I think I'm going to go check and see if she is ok. I'll be right back." I said to them as I walked towards the gym door.

As soon I left the building the frigid air hit me like a brick. It was really cold out. As I reached the car I noticed that it had snowed since we arrived. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. I looked inside the car but no one was in there.

That was where I started to panic. I was the only person in the parking lot and Bella was no where to be found. I looked in the car again and saw that her shawl wasn't in the car either. There was a slight sparkle in the corner of my eye and I turned to see the keys in the ignition.

I looked around once again and the panic rose even more when I noticed something floating in the frigid breeze. It was Bella's shawl, stuck to a tree on the edge of the forest that surrounded the parking lot. _NO! _I screamed in my thoughts. _What happened to her?! Please let her be ok! _I pleaded.

I stepped my foot out to start a fast sprint towards the forest in search for her, before a hand came out and grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see Alice looking up at me. "Edward, you cant go running into the forest. We have to look for her together." she stated. "Alice, we have to find her as soon as we can. The temperature keeps dropping. She could freeze to death!" I finished my argument in a yell.

I took off for the forest again and this time no one stopped me.

………………………………...

We had tromped through the snow and searched for hours. There was no sign of Bella. My heart practically broke in two as we walked towards the car. I felt like I couldn't give up. Every step I took away from the forest my heart had a magnetic pull wanting to take me back.

As we reached the car I slipped into the back seat. Jasper sat in the front, the engine roared, and we took off, leaving Bella and my heart behind. As we reached the house, Esme and Carlisle were standing outside waiting for us. Emmett had called them.

We all stepped out of the car. As soon as we reached them Carlisle started to speak. "Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?" he questioned. I kept looking at the ground as I nodded my head. I followed him a few feet away from the others, but enough that they couldn't hear us.

"Edward, I know that this is going to be very difficult for you, but we are going to do all we can to find Bella." he stated. I nodded my head again, not trusting myself to speak. "Later I want you to tell me everything you remember. A lawyer and investigator will becoming over tomorrow to help." he continued. I looked up at him. He gave me a look which meant 'You can leave now. I can tell you don't want to talk'. "Thanks, Carlisle." I said as I walked into the house and upstairs.

When I reached my room the bottle of rage that built up inside me released. I picked up one of my several pillows and threw it against the wall as I screamed in agony. I fell onto my bed and grabbed the nearest pillow, holding it to my face. It still had the scent of strawberries on it. _Bella_ I thought before I collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Bella POV**

_drip, drip, drip_ I woke up to the sound of water dripping. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see anything. The only time I could see was when the trap door opened and food came out. The trap door was never open long enough for me to notice my surroundings though.

I couldn't feel either. I imagine that most of my toes were probably purple. The hard stone floor I was laying on was freezing.

I replayed the last night again in my head. I remember the last time I saw Edward. I remember the reluctance he had in his eyes when I asked to go by myself. _Edward_. He is probably dying with worry. I don't want him to feel bad, but I cant exactly tell him that right now. I wish I could. I wish I could talk to him one more time before I am killed.

Just then a door opened. I squinted into the light to see a tall figure standing over me. "Hello Bella." he said. "Hello Jacob." I said with obvious distaste in my voice. "It's nice to see you again." he continued. "Not really." I replied.

I hadn't seen Jacob in years and didn't really want to. Charlie invited him and his dad over a lot. They would always watch as Charlie beat me. Jacob would actually help half of the time.

At that moment I was pulled out of my memory as Jacob slapped me across the face. "No. You are happy to see me. Say it." he ordered. "I'm happy to see you, Jacob." I replied. The worse thing was that my dad never beat me as bad because he wanted me to stay around and serve him. Jacob couldn't care if I was dead or alive.

* * *

_ok well thats it. i dont really like this chapter very much:( but i hope you guys think its ok. one of my reviewers guessed the person right! so congrats:) so i hope this chapter makes some sense cuz for some reason it was very hard to type it up. so reveiw and let me know what you think! thanks:) _


	16. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone!! Im really sorry for not updating in a while! I have had lots of school work...i know that alot of people are saying that but its true! So i decided to give you the next chapter...this one is longer than the last. I hope you like it:)_

**Bella POV**

The ground didn't feel so cold anymore. Actually I welcomed it. It helped the stinging sensation on my face to cease.

After Jacob and I had our conversation, he shoved me to the ground and left. I was alone again, in the never ending darkness. Now my face hurt though. Without Jacob yelling or anything to distract me the pain seemed much greater than before. I don't know how much longer I can stay here.

As that thought ran through my mind the large door was yanked open. Jacob came towards me again and pulled a bag over my head, blocking me from seeing anything. "Bella, if you make any noise I will kill you." Jacob said with a serious voice. I didn't dare respond for fear of making him angry. _I need to stay alive, for Edward._ I thought.

I felt Jacob pick me up and carry me for a while before I was placed back down on a hard surface. I could hear a door close and then an engine roar. My hands were tied behind my back but I tried my hardest to pull the cover off of my head.

If anything I knew it would help me if I knew where I was. I carefully removed the ropes from my wrists and the bag from my head. For the first time in a long time I could see. I squinted into the bright light that shone in the vehicle. It seemed as if I was in the back of a large van. There were two dark tinted windows on the very back of the truck. I squinted out of the window and all I could see was endless forest and a winding road behind us. _I could be anywhere in the northwest. _I thought as I started to feel less hopeless.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my prom dress. It had a huge tear up the right side that reached my thigh. One of the straps was broken and their were many other tears in the dress. I felt bad for having ruined the dress that Alice bought me, but I turned back to the window in search of a sign or some clue where I was.

_Ring, ring, ring_ "Hello?" Jacob answered his phone. _Crap I forgot all about Jacob._ I thought as I hid behind his seat and out of his line of vision. "Yeah, I'm on my way. She will be there soon." he bellowed into the phone. _What?_ I thought. Jacob then started cackling loudly with laughter before he said, "Yeah, I will see you soon. Ok, bye."

I dared a look towards the front. Jacob had set his phone back down and was concentrating on driving the van. I looked out the front windshield and spotted a shiny silver car parked on the side of the road. _Edward!_ I thought. An escape plan came to my head, but I knew it was too dangerous to try. I had only a couple seconds to decide before I yanked open the back doors. We had just passed the small Volvo on the side of the road. _This is your only chance_. I thought to myself.

"What are you doing?!" Jacob screamed at me.

I ignored him and looked towards my refuge parked on the side of the road. It was empty. All of my hope sank.

I looked back at Jacob and he was trying to turn around and grab my wrist while keeping the car and the road. An idea came to my head and before Jacob could slow the car, or turn around and grab me, I jumped.

As I hit the ground, all of the air left my lungs. I tumbled several times, but too many for me to count. It was amazing I had survived, or that I was conscious. I heard the van screech to a stop several hundred feet in front of me. I tried to pull myself up but my arms felt like jelly. I felt a sharp pain in my left wrist, and wasn't amazed to find it broken. I rolled over and quickly sat up which caused my vision to become blurry.

I stood up and tried to walk towards the silver car, praying that it was unlocked. I stumbled several times but eventually made it to the door. I could hear Jacob screaming but it sounded like background noise. All of my concentration was on getting inside the shiny shelter.

I pulled on the handle and the door swung open. I quickly jumped inside the car, shut the doors, and locked them. As soon as I entered the car, the familiar scent hit me like a brick. _This is Edward's car. _I thought with a smile. _If only I knew where he was. _

I looked up to see Jacob storming towards the car. I don't know why I thought the car would keep me safe. He could easily break through the glass if he wanted to. I had to tell Edward that I was here. I searched the vehicle and found a small piece of paper and a pen.

_Edward, _

_This is Bella. Jacob Black has taken me. I don't know where. I have escaped but he is coming so I wanted to say, I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused. At least I wont be a trouble to you any longer. Tell Alice that I love her and I am sorry for ruining the dress. I love you. _

_-Bella_

As I finished I threw the pen and placed the letter on the dashboard, where Edward would see it. There was a loud banging on the window. I looked up to see an infuriated Jacob standing outside. "Bella! Open this door right now!" He practically screamed.

I searched through the car for a phone of any kind. I didn't have any time to search before the door was yanked open and I was being pulled out of the car. I held on to the

seat trying to escape from his grasp and back into the car. I was still much too weak from jumping out of the van and Jacob was much stronger than me, so that lasted for only a few seconds.

I was pulled into Jacobs arms and then thrown into the back of the van again. Jacob then started tying my wrist to the headrest on the passenger seat. "Don't ever try anything like that again!" he yelled in my face before kicking me in the stomach. I fell to the metal floor of the van in tears.

I looked out of the back of the van as Jacob was bending over and tying his shoe. I saw a familiar figure emerge from the edge of the forest. "Edward!" I yelled as loud as I could. Relief flowed through me for a moment. He turned my direction and I could see his face light up for a moment. "Bella!" he yelled as he ran towards me. Then I couldn't see his face at all as the van door was shut in my face.

All of my relief and hope disappeared as the van sped farther down the road and away from Edward.

_Ok so thats it. I know its kind of depressing but it will get better soon!! I'm sorry about the letter. I know its kind of cheesy and probably not even something that someone would say when facing death...lol but i wasn't sure what to say so i just put that. Um...i think i was gonna say something else but i cant remember! lol well i hope you like it!! i will update as soon as i can..but im not sure when that will be because of school and stuff..im sorry:( **Review and let me know what you think :D**_


	17. Authors Note 3

_Hey everyone!_ _Ok i know im really sorry because i promised i would update. _

_Well i was planning on updating today but i had tons of homework i had to do and i actually just finished!_

_So i am going to be working on the story after school when im done with my work and _

_i can hopefully have it up soon!!_

_im really sorry about the long wait but i am going to try my hardest! _

_i hope the next chapter will be worth it!! (im going to try and make it good: )_

_So thanks to all of my reviewers!! you guys really keep this story going! (even though it is at a slow pace) _

_I'll try and update soon:)_

_-qt in oc_


	18. Chapter 15

_Ok so i am really really sorry that it took me soooo long to update!! i have had tons of homework and i finally got a break today so i typed this up! i hope you like it:)_

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Many days had passed. We had been searching for hours at a time. My family kept urging me to take a break. I couldn't. I couldn't leave Bella out there, probably freezing to death. The stress had also doubled when Alice and Rosalie suddenly disappeared. We figured they were ok though, since Alice had left a note telling us that they were going shopping.

This caused the anger build up in me even more. They didn't care about Bella. I knew it. That was why I had to keep looking for her.

Esme had finally gotten Emmett to drag me to my room. They had blocked the door off, hoping I would get some sleep. I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay here while Bella was probably off somewhere, really cold. I began to think up plans of how to get out of my room without the big, burly bear tackling me to the ground.

I soon figured I could probably climb out my window without hurting myself. I continued to tie several shirts together and threw them out my window. I climbed down and stealthily snuck around the house to my car. I jumped in and gunned the engine.

………………………………

I had been driving four and hour or so. I didn't know where I was going. I was wandering aimlessly when I spotted a small trail leading into the woods. I parked and got out of the car.

The wind was blowing. In the distance I could see several clouds building. It would rain soon. I had to keep searching though. I started to walk towards the forest. I wandered for hours, always keeping an eye out incase I found anything that would lead me to Bella.

Then I reached a gap in the trees. It opened up to a large, perfectly circular meadow. The grass swayed with the breeze. I knew that if the sun was shinning this place would be magical. _I have to take Bella here sometime, _I thought, _if you find her._

I turned around and decided to head back to my car. This place was making the pain worse. I'm not sure how long it took but eventually I could see the break in the forest up ahead. I trudged out into the open, towards my car, when I heard it. The only voice that could cheer me up right now. "Edward!" I automatically turned my head sharply in the direction of her voice.

I could see a large russet-skinned man bending over behind the car, tying his shoe. Inside the car was Bella. Her arm seemed to be restrained to something behind her, while her other one hung limply at her side. She had several bruises, scratches, and cuts all over her face and body. She was still wearing her prom dress but it was torn and dirty. Her hair was matted in clumps.

"Bella!" I replied. My feet were glued to the ground in shock. I then noticed that the man started to move. He looked up at me, shut the door of the van, and then darted to the front of the car. It took me a moment for my brain function and I realized that he was going to leave, with Bella.

I started at a full sprint to the car. I had reached the back doors as it started to pull away. I tried to grab to handle but it slowly sped out of my reach. As I watched the car speed into the distance, I fell to my knees. Then, it started to rain.

Then realization hit me. _What are you doing here? Follow them!_ I screamed at myself. I ran towards my car, jumped in, and gunned the engine. I wasn't going to lose her this time.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to darkness. Apparently I had fallen asleep. As far as I could tell, I was still in the back of the van. Jacob was silent as he tried to concentrate on driving in the dark. All I could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain on the hood of the car.

Tears started to fall as I replayed the recent events in my mind. Edward. Why did I have to keep causing him pain? My wrist was throbbing too, both of them actually. One was broken, and the other was bound extremely tight by a rope. I could bet I probably didn't look so good either.

Then I jumped slightly as Jacobs phone started to ring. "Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice. He was probably tired. I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone before he answered. "Sorry. We ran into a little trouble a while back, but I took care of it." _Was he talking about Edward? Did he hurt him?_ My mind started panicking.

"Yeah we are almost there. Do you have the others?", he continued, "Ok. Bye." he answered before hanging up.

_Others? What is he talking about? Are there others girls like me?_ I sat there contemplating his words for a while before Jacob interrupted. "Bella." he said sternly, which certainly would of woken me up if I was still sleeping. "Yeah?" I replied groggily, pretending that is exactly what had happened. I didn't want him mad at me for listening to his conversation. "We're here." he said with a smile as the car came to a stop.

He got out of the car and came around to the back doors. He yanked them open and started to untie my wrist. He then tied both my wrists together and I winced and whimpered as the pain coursed through my arm. He looked and noticed that it was purple but continued to tie them together, loosely this time.

He then tied my ankles together and put duck tape over my mouth. He pulled a black bag over my face before picking me up and carrying me. "Now, Bella. Don't make any noise. Got that?" he questioned. "Mhmhm" I muffled my reply.

He then continued to carry me before placing me in a chair. My legs were soon tied to the legs of the chair, and my hands were on my lap. "Finally, Jacob you have arrived." spoke a man with a deep raspy voice. "Sorry, I'm late. We ran into Edward, but I lost him on the way." he replied. At the sound of Edward's name I could hear several muffled cries.

There were more girls here. My heart ached at the thought of seeing someone else treated as bad as me. I wish they would let them go and take me alone.

"Ok. Well now that everyone is here I think it is time to introduce ourselves." spoke another, all too familiar voice. It was someone I never wanted to hear from again.

Then all of a sudden the black bag was being pulled from my head.

I looked around and immediately noticed I was sitting in some type of old warehouse. Three men stood in front of me, two of them I recognized. Jacob was standing there, with another man next to him that I had never met before. Next to him was the owner of the terribly familiar voice, and the last person I ever wanted to see again. My father.

I then looked over at the two girls sitting next to me. My face probably showed a look of true horror. Sitting there, covered in bruises and cuts, was Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

_:0 ok so thats kinda sad:(...i promise i am going to try and update as soon as i can! im sorry about the long waits and short chapters. I have a picture of the van on my profile. i think maybe if you see what kind of car it is, you can understand some of the story better. so...please review and let me know if you like it:) thanks_

* * *


	19. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone! ok so i decided to give you another chapter today since i had time!! ok so i'm warning you this one is really sad. I am going to make it happier soon!_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

There was a sudden sharp pain as the duct tape was ripped off of my mouth. I looked over and Alice and Rosalie had red spots around their mouths were the tape had been ripped off too.

"Bella!" squeaked Alice in a tiny voice. She tried to pull against the ropes that tied her down, but stopped as she winced. I couldn't blame her. She looked awful. _What had they done to them?_ I thought. Rosalie was sitting in the chair and looking at her lap. It looked like she was crying.

Then all of the rage that had been building inside of me, started to come out. They are hurting my new family. "Let them go!" I screamed as I looked up at Charlie. "Leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you!" I continued, as I thrashed against the ropes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…..calm down." Charlie said, trying to be soothing but it made me angrier. I sat and glared at him, waiting for him to say something else. "Actually, my dear, they did do something, their family got me put in jail and took you away from me." he said with a smug smile.

I looked over at Alice and Rosalie and they were looking at me. Rosalie's eyes were red and puffy. Alice just looked exhausted with large bags under her eyes.

I looked up to the three men once more. Charlie stepped forward and started to speak, "Well, on with the introductions." He motioned his hand to the unfamiliar man standing next to him, "This is Laurent. I met him during my time in prison." He spoke so casually as if it was normal. "He planned the escape, and promised to help with my revenge." he smiled. _Oh, no. This means something bad is coming._ I thought.

Charlie continued to speak, "You remember Jacob, right Bella?" I didn't move. I just continued to stare at him, and wait for him to continue. I was glad that he was stalling. Hopefully this would give Edward and his family more time to come find us, before Alice and Rose were hurt even more.

I heard his footsteps as he stomped over toward me. Charlie raised his hand and smacked me across the face. "I always told you to answer me when I talk to you!" he yelled. My cheek was burning as I looked up at him. I glared at him without speaking. He started to raise his hand once more but someone started to speak. "Charlie." said Laurent in his deep raspy voice.

"What?" questioned my dad without taking his evil glare off my face. "I think we should continue." urged Laurent. Charlie huffed and turned around to walk back towards the others.

He reached the other two men, and sat in a chair that was placed behind them. He leaned back and glared at me. "Laurent, Jacob. Why don't you go put the girls back in the room for now." he said. The two men immediately started walking towards Alice, Rose, and I.

Someone pulled the bag over my head again, so my vision was blocked. They untied my legs from the chair and picked me up. They walked for a little bit before I was placed on the stone cold ground. I heard a door shut and the footsteps walk away.

I immediately wrestled to take the ropes off of my wrists, and the bag off of my head. After a while of struggling I had freed my arms and legs, and I could see again. It was dark in the room but I could hear someone moving around. I searched blindly, following the noise. I was crawling on my knees when I bumped into something. I looked up to see a person with a black cover over their head, struggling to take the ropes off of their wrists.

"Here Rosalie, let me help." I whispered. She jumped slightly before relaxing and holding her wrists out to me. I untied them as quick as I could, and pulled the bag off of her head, before pulling her into a hug. She immediately started sobbing into my shoulder. "Shh. It's ok." I said as I rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"Alice." she whispered. I immediately started searching around the room again. "Alice? Are you there?" I spoke in a normal voice. It was quiet. All I could hear was my rapid heartbeat and loud breathing. "Alice?" I said a little louder. There was still no reply.

"Bella." Rosalie whispered. I turned towards her as she looked up at me. A lone tear trailed down her face. "She's not here." she continued. "What do you mean? Where is she?" I questioned, completely confused by her statement. "Listen." Rosalie said. The room got really quiet. In the distance I could hear a noise that made my rage bubble over. I could hear Alice screaming, though it was faint, I could still hear it.

"They did it to me earlier." Rosalie said. I looked up at her and many other tears were making a trail down her perfect face. "Wha-what?" I stuttered. "What are they doing to her? What happened to you?" I questioned. I didn't care if they hurt me, but I didn't want them touching my friends.

"Th-the-they-" Rosalie was trying to speak through the sobs that were racking her body. "I'm scared Bella." she said. "Earlier," she paused and took a deep breath. "they raped me, and they are probably doing the same to Alice." she spoke quickly before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

I could see her shaking, or was it me? I couldn't tell. I pulled her up into a hug. We sat there on cold floor, crying, for Alice, for all of us. We just wanted some hope that we would get out of this alive.

* * *

_(I was going to stop here but I decided to give you guys some more since it took me a while to update.)_

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Bella and I sat on the ground together, crying. I finally started to feel tired. Right before I started to fall asleep though, a large door was pulled open. Alice was tossed into the room and the door was shut. "Alice!" I exclaimed as I crawled over to her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven. "Alice!" I said again as I shook her lightly, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Rosalie, Bella," she said with a smile. "It going to be ok, Alice." I said as tears streamed down my face. She looked horrible. She had blood all over her. He clothes were ripped and she had more cuts and bruises than before.

The image from earlier in the day replayed in my mind:

_**Flashback**_

_Laurent was hovering over me. He had no clothes on, neither did I. I tried to block the events from my mind. I thought of Emmett. I loved him so much. I thought of how much he cared about me. I wonder if he was looking for me. I wanted my knight in shining armor to come save me from this hell. Laurent then finished and stood up. He brought his hand to my face and softly stroked my cheek. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Your beautiful." He lightly kissed my cheek before getting dressed and walking out the door._

"I'm tired." Alice whispered, pulling me out of my horrible memories. "Alice, you can't go to sleep." Bella said. "Why not?" I asked truly curious and worried about Alice. "She might have a concussion. It she goes to sleep she might not wake up." Bella paused "We need to keep her up for a couple hours before she can sleep."

"Oh." I replied lamely. "You guys?" Alice asked. "Yeah?" we both said at the same time. "I can't feel my legs." she whispered. Bella and I both looked down at her legs. Her pants had been cut off at the knee. One of her legs was bent at a awkward angle and it was dark purple and black. Her other leg looks like it had been cut, because it was covered in blood. Bella quickly started ripping the bottom of her dress.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "We have to stop the blood flow or she could bleed to death." She replied. Then she took a strip of fabric and tied it tightly right above Alice's knee. Alice whimpered a little before closing her eyes. "Alice!" I exclaimed, worried. I shook her a little and her eyes didn't open. Bella leaned over and felt her pulse. "She's just sleeping." she said but still sounded worried.

"Could this get any worse?" I whispered to myself. Just then the door opened again. "Bella", said the stern voice from the doorway, "Come here." Bella slowly and carefully got to her feet. I grabbed her wrist with a look of worry. "You can't go." I whispered. As much as I didn't like her I didn't want her to go through what Alice and I went through. "I'll be ok." she replied, before walking through the doorway.

The door closed and I plunged into darkness once more, with an unconscious Alice in my lap. Yeah, apparently things could get worse.

* * *

_ok so how did you like it? i know its really sad but i am going to try and make it happier soon! i promise:) soo...um well just review and let me know how you like it or how you think i could improve it. Oh and thanks to all of my reviewers out there!! you guys really keep this story going:)_


	20. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone!! ok so i am so sorry about taking so long to update! I made it up to you thought because this is the longest chapter i have written yet!! Ok so i am just warning you that it has some more violence in it. i know it (again) is very sad but i promise you this story will not end that way!!_

Bella POV

"Bella." said the stern voice that belonged to my father. I stood up to follow him when Rosalie grabbed my wrist. "You can't go." she said, looking truly worried about me. "I'll be ok" I replied. I knew that wasn't true, but I didn't want her worrying about me. She needs to help Alice.

I turned and followed my father out the door. _I wonder why I wasn't blind-folded this time. Oh, no._ I thought, but deep down I knew why. The only reason they did cover our eyes, was so if we were to escape we wouldn't know where we were. They didn't care if I could see or not, because this time they are going to kill me.

As soon as realization hit me my arms and legs started to tremble. I just hope I could of helped Alice and Rosalie before I was killed. I tried to think of something, but my brain was a scattered mess. It could only seem to concentrate on my impending doom.

I didn't know if there is a god or not but, at that moment I prayed that these weren't my last steps. I prayed that I could speak to Edward again. At least to let him know where Alice and Rosalie were so they wouldn't have to die like me.

Finally we had reached a door. Charlie opened the door and led me inside. Standing there was Jacob and Laurent, waiting for us. "Take a seat, Bella.", said Charlie, in his menacing tone, while motioning to a chair. I stared at him refusing to move. If he was planning to kill me, I was going to put up a fight.

Charlie started to charge in my direction, ready to hit me. I swiftly ducked and moved to the side. This wasn't a very good idea, because it just made him angrier. I looked over and Laurent and Jacob's faces and they were frozen in shock.

Charlie ran towards me another time, and once again I ducked out of the way. This time I could hear Jacob and Laurent laughing. Charlie and I kept running in circles as he tried to hit me.

I thought I was doing good, but unfortunately my clumsiness kicked in. Charlie was charging towards me when I spun around and tripped over the chair. I flew in the air until my face hit the pavement. I felt consciousness slipping in and out, but then I could hear huge footsteps stomp towards me. I tried to pull myself up but not before I felt a huge boot in the side of my stomach. I fell to the ground once more, as the air was knocked out of me.

I looked up to a furious Charlie standing over me. "What was that?!" He screamed at me. I turned to the ground as he brought his foot up and stomped on my back. I heard a crunch as his boot hit me. I was struggling to breath now. It started to become really painful. I felt my hair being ripped out of my head as he pulled me to my feet.

He looked me in the eyes and I could see my terror stuck face reflected back at me. He looked a little sad for a minute, before he shoved me back onto the ground. He turned and walked away. "Get rid of her." I heard him tell the other two men who witnessed my pathetic escape.

Laurent had an evil gleam in his eye as he walked toward my motionless body. Jacob stayed behind a while back and watched as Laurent came over and stomped on my calf. I howled in pain as I felt the bone snap.

"Too bad my buddy James wasn't here, right Jacob?" he questioned to the boy standing a few feet away. "Yeah." Jacob said with a smirk. "He would enjoy this." continued Laurent as he moved and stepped on my wrist. I screamed in pain once again as I felt another bone break.

Both of them were cackling with laughter as I felt the pain course through my body. I tried to lift myself up, but that just caused the pain to double. Laurent then moved forward again, but Jacob stopped him. "Come on, man. He said to finish her off, not torture her." He said. At that instant I forgave Jacob for everything he had done. He had a heart after all. I looked up towards him and gave him the best smile I could. He had confusion written all over his face.

"Fine. You do it." he spat as he handed Jacob a gun and stormed off. Jacob stood there with a gun in his hands, obviously debating what to do. "Jacob." I tried to speak with all of the breath that I had, but it came out as a soft whisper. He knelt down by my face so he could hear me better.

I could feel my thoughts becoming cloudy and I knew that I couldn't make it much longer. "I forgive you." I whispered. I could see his eyes tear up as he stood up. "I'm sorry Bella." he said as he pointed the gun at me. My eyes slowly started to close, and the last thing I heard was a gunshot and the most beautiful voice in the world.

**Jacob POV**

After Charlie and Laurent had finished with the little girl, Alice I think her name is, Charlie took her back and went to retrieve Bella. He told us that he was going to kill her, because she caused too much trouble and he couldn't stand it anymore. A few minutes later the door opened and Bella walked through, still in her blue prom dress, with Charlie trailing behind her. "Take a seat, Bella." he said.

She remained motionless as she stood her ground. _Wow, she's brave._ I thought. No one I ever knew stood up to Charlie. He started to run towards her, ready to hit her, but she ducked to the side, missing his punch. Laurent and I stood with our mouths agape. Charlie continued to try and hit her as she dodged every punch. I soon started laughing and Laurent joined in. The scene was too hilarious.

Soon though, Bella's clumsiness kicked in, and she tripped over the chair that was sitting in the middle of the floor. Charlie strode toward her and yelled in her face. She tried to get up but not before he kicked her in the side with his steel-toed boot.

Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. I could see his features change for a splint second before he threw her to the ground again. "Get rid of her." he said before walking away. This confused me because I know he planned to do it himself.

Laurent then walked toward her and stepped down on her leg so hard that we could hear the bone snap. _Ouch_ I thought. "Too bad my buddy James wasn't here, right Jacob?" he asked me. I remember him telling us that story. His friend James was a really sick freak. "Yeah." I replied and smirked, trying to make him feel better. "He would enjoy this." continued Laurent as he moved and stepped on Bella's wrist. She screamed in pain as we heard another bone snap.

At that moment I looked down at Bella and I suddenly had the urge to protect her. Flashbacks of when we were younger and running through the woods played in my mind. That was before Renee had died and Charlie had become abusive. An image of Bella, when she was younger, with her hair in pigtails and a smile spread across her face flooded my mind.

She had just lost a tooth and I remember her coming up to me and telling me all about the tooth fairy coming to give her money under her pillow. I then looked to the Bella laying on the floor and I could no longer see the bright, happy child that I used to know. _What have I done?_ I thought.

_This abuse has totally destroyed her and I have been helping? _I needed to stop this right now. I needed to help Bella come back. "Come on, man. He said to finish her off, not torture her." I spoke, before really thinking about what I was saying. _Great, I just told him to kill her. _I thought, mentally slapping myself on the forehead.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Bella looked up at me and gave me a genuine smile. I must have looked very confused because she should hate me right now.

"Fine. You do it." spat Laurent, as he handed me his gun and stormed off. I stood there in shock. I could either save Bella and have Charlie and Laurent kill me, or I could kill Bella. Then I heard a weak, soft voice. "Jacob." I knelt down next to Bella so I could hear here better. "I forgive you." she said.

At that moment tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to go back in time and change all of this, so this beautiful girl would never of had to go through any of this pain. _How could she forgive me?_ I thought. I was horrible to her. "I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered before standing up. I tried to make more words come out of my mouth but I couldn't. Its like my body was on autopilot as I raised my arms and pointed the gun at her.

I mentally screamed at myself as my finger tightened on the trigger. Then I heard a gunshot and a loud scream, "Bella!" shouted a stranger running towards her. I looked down and realized that I had fired the gun and that Bella's shoulder was bleeding. My body went rigid as Edward, who was kneeling over Bella's body, looked up and glared at me.

I turned around and booked it down the hall towards where Charlie and Laurent were. I burst through the door and bolted it shut. "Jacob?" questioned Charlie as he looked at my panting form. "Ed-Ed-w-ward." I mumbled as I tried to catch my breath. "What?!" yelled Charlie and Laurent at the same time.

I decided that it didn't matter what happened to me. I deserved whatever I got. I shouldn't of warned the two sick people standing in front of me. I then unlocked the door and closed it as I ran outside and barricaded them in. "Jacob! Let us go!" they screamed. Edward ran up to me, looking very confused.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I turned around and looked him in the face. "For everything." I continued. I could hear police cars in the distance and I knew that I was going to be arrested. "Go save her Edward. I'll stay by the door." I said. I knew he wanted to be with her. He looked very skeptical, but amazingly left. I stood by the door, waiting for the police to come and take me away. I just hope that the ambulance gets here in time. _I'm so sorry, Bella._

__

ok. well...how did you like Jacobs POV? I thought i needed to put that in there so you guys would understand what he was thinking and why he became so nice. So...just review and let me know what you think!! thanks to all of my reviewers out there!! **You guys rock!!** :)


	21. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone!! ok well i finished my homework early today so i decided to write you another chapter!! ok well im sorry but this one is sad and the ending is a cliffy. i will try to update the next chapter soon so you know what happens!! _**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I had followed the white van for hours. It kept turning down small dirt and gravel roads. I tried to keep up with it as best as I could, but my little Volvo wasn't meant to drive through this.

My engine finally gave out and the van sped off. I quickly jumped out of the van to inspect the damage. I realized I couldn't fix it, because I wasn't as good as Rosalie is with cars.

_Are they still shopping?_ I thought. They couldn't be shopping for this long when they knew that Bella was in danger. I knew that Alice cared about Bella, she told me that they were practically like sisters. _**Maybe Alice and Rosalie are in danger too. **_Spoke a deep mysterious voice.

I spun around searching for someone nearby, but I couldn't see anything. There wasn't even a breeze or a whoosh of leaves. _Maybe I'm going crazy. _I thought. I quickly pulled out my cell phone to call Carlisle, I had already called the police earlier. Now that I think about it the police were supposed to be helping me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as someone spoke on the other line. "Hello Edward?" he answered. "Carlisle? Please, I need help. I found Bella and I was following the van but then my engine broke down and the van got away and I don't know what to do." I spoke rapidly. I hadn't realized how panicked I actually was until I heard my voice crack. "Edward, son, calm down. First tell me where you are." he said in a reassuring voice. "I'm not sure, somewhere over in eastern Washington." I replied.

I hadn't actually been paying attention to where I was heading. I was intent on staying close to the van and saving Bella. "Ok, well I will head over there. Just stay there and I will be there as soon as I can. Have you already called the police?" he questioned. "Yeah I have. Thanks, Dad." I replied as I hung up the phone.

I closed the hood of the Volvo and quickly trotted over to the drivers side and sat in the comfortable seats. I sat for a moment debating what to do for the several hours I had to wait. I hated waiting. I wished I could be chasing after the evil people that took Bella. I wished I could save her. I hope she is ok. I laid my head back, but quickly shot it back up as I spotted something on the dashboard.

It was as small piece of paper and I pulled it into my fingers as I opened up the note. It read:

_ Edward, _

_ This is Bella. Jacob Black has taken me. I don't know where. I have escaped but he is coming so I wanted to say, I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused. At least I wont be a trouble to you any longer. Tell Alice that I love her and I am sorry for ruining the dress. I love you. _

_ -Bella_

I read the letter over and over again as tears streamed down my face. So the large russet-skinned man I saw in the van must be Jacob. I read it over once more and became confused. _What does she mean she wont be a trouble to me any longer? She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why is she sorry? None of this is her fault. She's sorry for ruining the dress? How did she write this and leave it in my car? _I contemplated these things as I sat in the total silence of my car.

I could feel the tears drying on my face as I tucked the letter and put it in my pocket. _I will never lose this._ I thought. I sat there for a moment as I watched the rain pour down outside. I could hear the pitter-patter on the roof as each drop hit my car.

I suddenly sat up in shock as the mysterious voice spoke again in my mind. _**What are you doing here? So, your car doesn't work. Why is that going to stop you from finding Bella?**_ I sat in shock for a moment, before I realized that the voice was right. I need to go find Bella, why am I letting this stop me? I quickly jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain. I ran to the truck and grabbed a few essential items before walking on the gravel path towards where the van disappeared. _**Your going the wrong way.**_ Spoke the voice. "What do you mean I'm going the wrong way?" I questioned. "I clearly saw the truck go this way." I argued with the voice in my mind.

_**Turn around and head north. **_Spoke the voice. It obviously didn't want to answer my questions. I thought about it for a moment before deciding to do what the voice told me. It helped me to decide to go search for Bella. For some strange reason I felt like I could trust it.

I pulled the compass out of the back pack that I had retrieved from the trunk. I quickly started walking in the direction that pointed north, in search of Bella.

………………………………

I had been hiking for hours. The voice hasn't spoken at all. I realized I had become dependent on it for my directions. I had kept a steady pace north. Hopefully I could find my way back if I needed to. I had already tried calling Carlisle, but my phone had no service out here.

I had tripped several times over the logs and roots that stuck out of the ground. My legs felt weak, but I knew I had to keep moving on. _I can't leave her, I have to keep searching. _I kept repeating these words over and over again in my mind. I walked in silence for a couple more moments before the voice spoke again.

_**Your almost there Edward. You can do this. **_I smiled as this was spoken. I am almost there. I am near Bella. My face glowed as I kept walking north toward my love.

Finally, the trees broke through into an empty parking lot. I could see an old abandoned looking building. _This is it._ I thought. I could feel it. I quickly walked towards the building. I reached a spot where a large piece of wood was covering a section of the building. I moved it as quietly as I could, so as not to let anyone know I was here.

I quickly and quietly moved the wood off of the building, revealing a broken window. I looked in and almost jumped through the window, which was far from the floor below, at the sight before me. My legs were frozen, though, and I couldn't seem to move.

I could see Bella lying on the stone floor as a tall man stomped on her leg. She cried out in pain and he seemed to enjoy it. He started to talk to the a man behind him, whom I recognized as Jacob. The other man stepped forward again, and stomped on her wrist, which would definitely be a break.

She screamed out in pain once more before the man named Jacob yelled out, "Come on, man. He said to finish her off, not torture her." _They're going to kill her!_ My mind screamed at me. I quickly ran around the building searching for an entrance.

It took me a few moments, but I finally found a large, rusty, old, metal door. It had locks but they were rusted and already broken. I quickly yanked open the heavy doors and yelled at the sight before me. "Bella!" I screamed as I heard a gunshot. I ran toward her as Jacob ran off in the other direction.

I knelt down near her. She was already unconscious. I held her and kissed her lightly before taking off down the hall toward Jacob. I stopped to find him holding a door shut. I could hear police sirens in the background. _Good, they are finally here. _I thought.

I turned my head back towards Jacob, with confusion. I could hear yelling behind the door, "Jacob! Let us go!"

Jacob then turned to look at me and said, "I'm so sorry. For everything." I stood there in shock. I couldn't seem to move or speak. "Go save her Edward. I'll stay by the door." he said. I stood there for a few moments, very skeptical of whether or not I should leave. Then I decided that Bella needed me, whether or not these men got away.

I quickly turned around and sped down the hall to stay by Bella. _Please let her be ok._ I pleaded.

………………………………

I sat in her hospital room for days. The doctors told me she might not ever wake up. She is on life support, barely alive. Her and Alice are both in critical condition. Rosalie was a little cut and bruised but they are releasing her today. I don't think she's going to leave, though. Alice is awake and talking, but she has several broken bones, bruises, and stitches covering her body.

My angel is the only one that wont wake up. She was hurt the worst, I think. I've talked to her, trying to keep her updated on everything. I'm not even sure that she can even hear me, but I have to try.

Sometimes her heart will race and the machine will start beeping. This scares me,

I'm afraid I'm losing her but the doctors quickly inject her with some medicine and she is back to normal. Whatever normal is. I've thought about the voice a lot. I wish it would help me, but it hasn't returned at all.

I'm sitting next to her now. I can her hear breathing. Actually it's the machine pushing air into her lungs, but it is what is keeping her alive.

All of a sudden the monitors start to beep again as her heartbeat keeps raising. Nurses flood the room, and I huddle in the corner, knowing that I should get out of their way. I expect it to go back to normal soon, but it keeps getting higher and higher, until beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The long, shrilling noise that I never wanted to hear in my life.

* * *

_ok, well did you like it? review and let me know!! um so i told you up at the top that i am going to try and update as soon as i can to let you know what happens, cuz i feel bad for leaving you guys with a cliffy. so...um i think thats it...lol ok well review!! thanks:)_

* * *


	22. Chapter 19

_ok, well it took me longer to update than i promised, and i'm sorry. I had a bunch of homework and i was sick yesterday so im sorry. So here is the next chapter! Oh and i got an idea for part of this from someone elses story i read. i dont remember which story though, so if the author is out there, and you don't want me to use it, just pm me and tell me. ok well on with the chapter!! :)_

**Edward POV**

My body went rigid as the high-pitched noise rang through my ears. I was staring at Bella on the bed as several doctors and nurses tried to revive her. I couldn't move. My body was in shock and I felt like I was going to collapse on the ground.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_ rang the shrill noise. All of a sudden my muscles kicked in. _I have to save her! She can't die! _My mind screamed at me. I ran over to her bed, shoving several people out of the way. I automatically started the CPR that Carlisle taught me. Compressions, breaths, compressions, breaths.

Several people tried to pull me away but I wouldn't let them. Finally I just gave up on the compressions. I put my lips to hers and sent a lung full of air, before it turned into a sweet kiss with her lifeless body. I pulled back and collapsed on the floor. My eyes filled with tears, I started bawling. My body wracked with sobs as I lay on the cold, hard hospital floor.

It was silent. Then, I heard the most beautiful noise in the world. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. I quickly shot to my feet. I looked down to Bella as I saw her eyes flutter open.

She smiled the most breathtaking smile. "Edward." she whispered. A smile shot across my face as I knelt down and lightly touched my hand to her cheek. "Bella." I whispered. She closed her eyes slightly before looking up at me. "I love you." she said. I leaned down and kissed her softly before replying, "I love you too."

I noticed that many of the doctors and nurses had disappeared to give us our privacy, for which I was grateful. I looked back down to Bella and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I wiped away a tear that streamed down her face.

She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered before looking down again. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Alice and Rosalie shouldn't have been a part of this." she said as more tears streamed down her perfect face. "Bella. This is not your fault. Rosalie and Alice will be ok. You were the one who was hurt the most." I said with reassurance.

"I don't care if I was hurt the most. Rosalie and Alice shouldn't of had to go through what they did." she said in a stern voice. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked her as I caressed her cheek. She shook her head, "Not now."

"Ok." I replied. She started to speak again, but my dad walked in the room. _Great dad. Nice timing._ I thought. "Oh. Bella, your awake!" He exclaimed. Bella blushed as he strode over toward her. "How are you feeling?" he questioned. "Ok, I guess." she replied.

I stood up then. "I'll be right back." I said. Bella looked worried. I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "It'll be ok." I reassured her. I then stood straight and strode out of the room.

As soon as I got outside I leaned back against the wall. I slid down to a sitting position as I rubbed my forehead. _What a stressful day. Stressful, but happy. _I thought. I stood up and quickly strode down the hall towards Alice's room.

**Bella POV**

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was this shrilling noise. I couldn't really feel anything either. The last thing I remember is pain. So its weird not to feel it.

All of a sudden feelings came flooding back to me. I could feel a sharp stinging pain in my right shoulder. My wrist and leg hurt really bad. I could also feel a pair of lips on my own. As the lips pulled away I could hear someone crying. No, they weren't crying, they were sobbing. I felt bad for whoever it is.

All of a sudden I could hear another noise. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. I tried to open my eyes. I squinted as I tried to look into the bright light. As my eyes focused I could see Edward standing over me. I smiled. "Edward." I tried to say but it only came out as a whisper. He smiled. "Bella." He whispered. I closed my eyes slightly before I looked back up at him. "I love you." I said. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly before replying, "I love you too."

He looked away and I started to think about Alice and Rosalie. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached down and wiped away my tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I looked up at him again. "I'm sorry." I whispered before looking down again. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Alice and Rosalie shouldn't have been a part of this." I said as more tears streamed down my face. "Bella. This is not your fault. Rosalie and Alice will be ok. You were the one who was hurt the most." He said, trying to reassure me.

"I don't care if I was hurt the most. Rosalie and Alice shouldn't of had to go through what they did." I said in a stern voice. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked me as he caressed me cheek. I shook my head, "Not now."

"Ok." he replied. I started to say something else, but Carlisle walked in the room. "Oh. Bella, your awake!" He exclaimed. I felt my cheeks turn red, as he strode over toward my hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" he questioned. "Ok, I guess." I replied.

Edward stood up then. "I'll be right back." he said. I felt very anxious all of a sudden. He must of noticed because he said, "It'll be ok." Then he stood straight up and strode out of the room.

I sighed as Carlisle leaned over and took my temperature. Then he started to find my blood pressure. "How are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked. "They are doing ok, I suppose." he replied. "I tried to question them, but they seemed vague on a few things." he continued. I started to get nervous. Maybe there is something they don't want me to tell anyone.

"Well I should be checking up on them." he said as he stood up. "I will be in to check on you later, feel better." he said with a smile as he walked out the door.

I sat in silence in my room as I contemplated many of the recent events. In reality, Alice, Rose, and I were lucky. Many of the girls that had been in a situation like ours had been killed.

I tried to think of many different things, but my mind kept straying back to Edward. I remember when I first woke up I heard someone sobbing. _Had that been him?_ I thought.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a crash in the hallway. I tried to move around and look through the window to see what happened, but my curtain was shut and I couldn't reach. Suddenly Alice, sitting in a wheelchair, was rolled into the room by a little kid, who looked about seven or eight.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. The kid rolled her over, next to my bed. She handed him something what looked like money, before he walked out the door.

"Alice? What was that?" I questioned, very confused. "Oh. That?" she said as she waved towards the door. She started giggling and continued, "Oh. Well I was in my room when Edward came in and told me that you were awake. I told him I wanted to go and see you, but he said that it wasn't a good idea since you just woke up. Well, Jasper was in the restroom, so I asked Edward to go to the cafeteria and get me something to eat. As soon as he left, I got a kid from the children's ward to push me down to your room. Well on the way him and his friends started to run, because they wanted to go fast. Then a man walked around the corner and we ran right into him!" she exclaimed.

We both started laughing. "And that was just right outside your room, so here I am." she finished with a smile. I kept laughing as Alice started to glare at me. I couldn't stop laughing and I didn't even think it was funny anymore. "Ok, Bella. You can quit laughing now." Alice said in a stern voice.

"I'm-laugh-sorry-laugh-Alice." I replied. My eyes started to water as my laughing ceased. "Well now that you done, I wanted to talk to you." Alice said in a serious voice. "Ok." I replied. "Bella, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to me and Rosalie." she said.

* * *

_ok well thats it!! And you guys thought i would kill bella!! tisk tisk. lol how could i kill bella?! that would be horrible!! lol ok well review and let me know what you think!! thanks:)_


	23. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone!! I got done with my homework early so i decided to type up the next chapter and here it is!! _

**Bella POV**

"Ok?" I said, a little confused about where this was going. "Bella, Rosalie and I talked this over already." Alice spoke. She was shaking as she stared down at her hands. I reached over and patted her arm as best I could, with all of the tubes, wires, and needles sticking out of my skin.

"Its ok Alice. You can tell me." I tried to reassure her. "I know." she whispered. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "My dad already asked Rosalie and I but we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone. Bella, I don't want you to say anything about us being raped. I mean we figured that Jasper and Emmett would probably be really furious. It would just make everything really awkward between people." she said.

"Ok. Don't worry about it, Alice. I wont tell anyone. I promise." I replied. "Thanks Bella. You're the best!" she finished with a scream, automatically cheery again.

All of a sudden we heard loud shouts and running in the hallway. Then the door was pulled open and there stood Edward and Jasper. "Alice." Jasper said with a sigh as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

I noticed that Edward had walked over toward me. "It's actually a relief to see you here." he said with a smile. I smiled back. "Jasper and I noticed that Alice was missing and I was afraid that you had disappeared with her."

I looked down at my hands as my mind flashed back to several days ago. _A stone, cold Alice was lying on the floor, surrounded in blood. Rosalie had her face in her hands as she sobbed. _

Then I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. I didn't even notice I was crying until Edward wiped a tear from my cheek. "I'm sorry." he said. I shook my head while keeping his gaze locked with mine. "Don't be." I whispered. He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and I expected Alice to be giggling. I searched the room to find that Alice and Jasper were no longer there. I must have looked confused because Edward replied without me asking. "Jasper took Alice back to her room to get some rest." he said with a smile.

**Edward POV**

I hated to have to leave Bella after she just woke up, but I knew that Alice would be mad at me if I didn't tell her. I walked swiftly down the hall towards my sisters room.

As I reached her door I tapped on it lightly, before opening it a little and peeking in. Jasper looked up at me and smiled. "How is she?" I asked as I walked in to the room. "I am doing fine, thank you." Alice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine Alice." I said, deciding to be a little mean to my sister, " I wont tell you what I came up here for." I said with a smug smile on my face. "What?" she gasped, "Edward, you better tell me what it is. Did Bella wake up?!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe." I replied as I turned around to walk away. "Edward, please!" she whined. "Fine." I said sarcastically, "Yes, Bella woke up." I replied. "YAY!" she screamed as she bounced up and down in her hospital bed. "I want to see her!"

"Alice, sweetie, I don't think that is a good idea right now. Your dad said you should get some rest." Jasper said in a soft voice. "Ok" Alice said in a sad voice, looking down.

"I'm going to go, so I will see you guys later." I said as I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, to get Bella something to eat. I grabbed I variety of things, unsure of what she wanted.

As I was walking down the hall I must not have been paying attention to everything around me, because I ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. The food from the tray crashed down around me. I looked over to see my dad next to me on the floor, covered in milk. "Sorry dad." I said. He looked up at me and smiled. "Its ok. I was about to go and change into scrubs anyway." he smiled as he stood up.

"Hey dad?" I questioned. I had just remembered that I needed to talk to him. "Yes?" he replied. "Um. Cant I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned. "Sure." he smiled as he bent down to pick up the garbage that littered the floor. I helped and soon we were off to the nurse's and doctor's locker room.

"What do you need son?" he asked as he worked the combination on his locker. "Well. When I was looking for Bella, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I heard a voice in my head. It was telling me to like look for Bella and what direction to go to find the building and everything." I finished and looked up at my father.

He was looking down at me. It seemed he was searching my face to see if I was lying. He finally gave up and sat on the bench next to me. He started to rub his forehead as his face was etched with concentration. "I'm not sure what to tell you." he finally said. "There are only a couple options. One, you are going crazy. Two, somehow you're unconscious mind is speaking to you and you aren't aware that it is your own mind, but then that wouldn't explain how it gave you directions to the factory building." he finished and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Somehow though, I think it is more likely the second one. I don't believe your going crazy." he said with a smile. We both stood up then. "Thanks dad." I said with a smile. We quickly hugged, before I turned around and left the locker room.

I quickly walked back toward the cafeteria, to retrieve more food. After I had made it through the line I started walking back towards Bella's room, anxious to see her again.

Then I saw Jasper running towards me and I quickly slowed down and set the tray of food on a nearby desk, I didn't want another replay of what happened with my dad. "Edward! I can't find Alice! Have you seen her?" I tried to think back and I realized I hadn't seen her at all. "No. I'm sorry. How did she leave? Weren't you going to stay with her?" I questioned.

He sighed. "I was, but she convinced me to go and get her something to eat, and when I got back she was gone." he said sounding panicked.

"Ok. Well lets go find her. She'll be ok Jasper, calm down." I told him. It was strange that Jasper could somehow help to calm people down, but he couldn't calm himself down.

We started walking towards Bella's room. I knew that was probably where she was. Jasper started to get nervous that we weren't seeing her so her started running down the hall. "Alice! Alice?" he started yelling.

I was starting to get worried myself. _What if they aren't in Bella's room? What if they are missing again. _This got me a little panicked and I started to jog towards the door. As soon as I reached the door Jasper was right behind me and I pulled it open. There sat Bella, in her bed, and Alice, in a wheelchair. "Alice." Jasper said with a sigh as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

I walked over towards Bella. "It's actually a relief to see you here." I said with a smile. She smiled back, the most breathtaking smile. "Jasper and I noticed that Alice was missing and I was afraid that you had disappeared with her." I continued but immediately realized what I said and regretted it.

Bella was looking down and I put my hand under her chin and lightly lifted her face up. Tears were streaming down her face, and I reached up and wiped several away. "I'm sorry." I said. She quickly shook her head while keeping her gaze locked with mine. "Don't be." She whispered. I leaned in then, and gave her a sweet kiss.

I pulled back and Bella looked around the room, probably searching for Alice and Jasper. She looked confused so I answered her unasked question. "Jasper took Alice back to her room to get some rest." I smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, remembering the tray of food I had left in the hallway. "Not really." she replied as she looked back at me.

She smiled. "Thank you." she said so softly I barely heard her. "For what?" I questioned. "For everything you have done for me. I don't deserve you." she replied. _What? How could she think that? If anything I don't deserve her. _"What are you talking about, silly Bella? You are wonderful and I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you." I said. "I love you too." she said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed me.

_ok, well it's not that much of an exciting chapter, sorry:( i will try to make some more exciting stuff soon! ok well i think that this story is almost over..i know..i'm sorry:( i think there is going to be a couple more chapters. Well i was thinking about what i could do for another story and i haven't really come up with anything interesting...so if you have any ideas you want to give me just review or pm me! lol sorry..bout the long authors note..i just keep talking..lol well review and let me know what you think!! thanks:)_


	24. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone! I am really really sorry for just leaving you guys like that!! I'm not gonna give you guys any excuses because you probably don't want to hear it but i was just really busy. Ok well i finally wrote this chapter for you guys!!! Its not much and i'm sorry but i promise that i am going to update soon!! ok well enjoy:)_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I sighed as I set down the old magazine on the bedside table. I leaned back and turned to look out the window. The rain was pouring down outside. It makes me feel a little better about being stuck in the hospital. I don't have to trudge through the horrible weather.

The past couple of weeks had been really boring. The only things here to entertain me were the sitcoms on TV or the magazines I have already read at least ten times each.

Edward would be here, but his father insisted that he should go back to school. He seemed nervous about it but I told him that I would be ok.

Alice was released from the hospital a couple weeks ago, but she isn't allowed to go to school yet. Carlisle said she should stay on bed rest.

I am still stuck here though. There isn't much for me to do, except for the occasional interview. Almost the whole town now knows about Charlie. Lets just say that Alice, Rose, and I have _**a lot**_ of flowers and 'get well soon' cards.

I turned my head and glanced back at the clock. 2:45. Edward should be here soon. I smiled at the thought and turned to look back out the window.

Carlisle said they would let me go home today or tomorrow. Charlie, Laurent, and Jacob's trial is on Friday. Everyone is supporting Rose, Alice and I. Rosalie is still a little sensitive on the subject and she is a little scared to see any of them. Alice is actually excited. Whenever the topic comes up her face lights up at the idea of them behind bars.

I'm not quite sure how I should feel about it yet. I'm ok with Charlie and Laurent being thrown in jail, but I have forgiven Jacob. I don't think that will make a difference to anyone though.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I watched the raindrops race down the window. "Tired?" spoke a melodic voice from behind me. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as he knelt down so our heads were level. "A little." I admitted.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent. "I had a long day." I continued. "Me too." he replied. Then I felt him stand up and lay down next to me on the hospital bed.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. We sat there together in silence, as we stared out the window watching the rain.

A few moments passed before he spoke up. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "About the trial?" I sat for a moment before answering his question. "Of course." I answered, but my voice had wavered.

_Oh no!_ I thought as he began to ask the question I dreaded. He sat up and turned to look at my face. I smiled as best I could but it probably came out like more of a grimace. "What's wrong?" he asked as he brought his hands up to cup my face. _Stupid! You know you can't like to him!_ My voice yelled at me. " Nothing." I replied as I looked down at my hands.

He looked down for a moment and then looked back up. He was staring intensely into my eyes as he spoke again. "You know you can tell me anything, right Bella?" "Yeah." I replied. I didn't think I had convinced him but he looked down. His face was mingled in confusion and hurt? _I'm hurting him._ I thought.

A couple tears streamed down my face. I sniffled and he looked back up at me. I lightly rested my hand on his cheek as I began to speak. "Nothing is wrong with **me**." I said, as I emphasized the me. He looked confused but kissed me lightly on the cheek and embraced me in a hug.

He pulled back at looked at me again. "I love you, Bella." he said as he stared in my eyes. "I love you, too Edward." I replied with a smile.

He didn't smile back but he seemed to hesitate for a second before he spoke. "Bella? I was wondering if you know if something is wrong with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper said they have been acting a little strange and they won't say anything about what happened…." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Was it really that bad?"

My throat choked up as I realized that this would come. Alice and Rosalie know that I can't lie. I decided to answer the second half of his question first. "Yea, Edward. It was pretty bad." I said but then realized that it would make him feel bad so I quickly spoke to reassure him, " but I was used to it so I think it was harder for Alice and Rosalie." I quickly said, but then mentally smacked myself on the forehead. That won't help at all, it will only make it worse.

He sighed and started rubbing his forehead. "What happened?" he asked. I paused before I said something stupid again. "Do you really want to know, Edward?" I asked him. I knew if I told him it wouldn't help anything. It would just make him more angry.

He sighed. Just before he was about to speak, Carlisle walked into the room. He looked up from his clipboard and froze. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to come back in a few minutes?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I felt my face turn red as he took in the scene before him. Edward was sitting on the bed by my legs, and he was leaning in, our faces inches apart. Edward didn't make any move to lean back as he replied, "No it's ok, dad."

He quickly stepped off of the bed, but before walking away he leaned over to whisper something in my ear, "We will finish this conversation later. I love you." he kissed me lightly before walking out of the room. My stomach balled up in a tight knot. I couldn't tell him what happened. He would be so hurt, plus Alice and Rosalie would probably kill me.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked over and saw my heart monitor racing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I whispered as I tried to calm the overactive beating. He smiled before continuing his check up. "Well everything seems about normal. Would you like to come home today?" He asked.

My face must have been very excited because he immediately started laughing. "I will go get your paper work ready." he said before exiting the room.

I was smiling when Alice burst through the door in a wheelchair. My mind was brought back to the day when she paid a kid to roll her down here.

I started giggling as she came over to me. "What's so funny?" she said as she pulled out a bag. I ignored her question as I asked mine, "Alice, what are you doing here?", "Oh, it was really boring at home, so Edward brought me here to see you!" she exclaimed.

I smiled as I started looking curiously at the bag she was holding. "Oh, well I heard you might get to come home so I brought you some clothes." she said with a smile. I immediately started shaking my head. "Alice you know that I'm not in any condition to wear heels or miniskirts." I replied. "I know." she said, as if I had offended her, "I'm not **that** mean, Bella." she said as she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Oh. Thanks Alice." I said as I tried to lean over and give her a hug.

Then I heard a booming laugh come from the doorway. I immediately looked up and glared at the big shadow in the doorway. "What's so funny, Emmett?" snarled Alice in a harsh voice. "Its just so funny watching you guys." he said between his laughing. He then started imitating us. He leaned really far forward and wrapped his arms around an imaginary figure. He was leaning far up on his tip-toes trying to make it look as funny as he thought, when his feet slipped out from under him.

There was a loud crash as he fell to the floor. Alice and I started cracking up. Tears were streaming down our faces when Edward rushed into the room. He looked panicked but started laughing with us when he spotted Emmett on the ground.

Emmett then pulled himself up off the ground and started pouting. He stormed out of the room. Finally, our laughing subsided and Edward left so I could change.

………………………………

Soon we were in the car and on our way to the Cullen's house. I sat in the backseat with Edward. He grabbed my hand as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I smiled up at him as we pulled into the driveway. I turned and looked at the giant mansion that stood in front of me. I felt Edward lean down. I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Your home."

* * *

_Ok, well thats it. I promise i will write the next chapter and have it up soon!! I hope this chapter was ok...i know it was kinda boring. Just review and let me know! Thanks:)_


	25. Authors Note 4

Hey guys, Sorry i didn't update but i just wanted to let you know that i started a new story.

So you can go check it out if you want. I promise that i will still continue this story!

Thanks:)

- qt in oc


	26. Chapter 22

_Hey everyone! I am super sorry about the really long wait. I was at my dad's for thanksgiving and i can't update over there. Then there was a new trimester this week and i got all new classes. Including english which gave me tons of homework. So i am really sorry! Here's the next chapter...enjoy:D_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

The smell of freshly baked cookies hit my nose as I stepped through the door. Emmett, standing a few feet in front of me, ran towards the kitchen. "Cookies! Awesome!" he exclaimed as he sat down. Esme set a plate of fresh cookies in front of him and a smile grew on his face. "Thanks mom." he said before stuffing the food in his mouth.

Esme smiled before turning around and plopping more cookie dough onto the pan. "Would you kids like some?" she asked turning towards Alice, Edward, and I. "No thanks." Alice said before turning around and skipping out of the room. Esme looked over at us with a questioning glance. "I'm fine. Bella?" Edward asked. "I'm ok. Thanks Esme." I replied.

I glanced up at Edward and he grabbed my wrist. "Follow me." he said. He led me out the front door and over towards his car. "Where are we going? We just got here." I said. He shook his head before opening my door. "It's a surprise." he replied before shutting my door.

The car ride was really long. Edward and I talked most of the time. When he pulled over we were on the side of a one lane road parked next to the forest. I shot Edward a questioning glance and he grinned. He pulled a small basket out of the trunk before he took my hand and led me towards the forest.

I froze. Edward turned and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked with true concern on his face. "Edward, I can't go in there. I will probably trip." I confessed. I felt bad for ruining his surprise, but I sure didn't need any more injuries. "Its ok." he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. " I won't let you fall." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before we trudged into the green trees.

We had to stop several times when branches or tree root got in my way. Edward said it was no problem as he helped me over the obstacles.

Soon we came to a small opening in the trees. We stepped through to see a meadow in front of us. The sun shone on the grass that was still wet from the mornings rain. I took a step into the soft grass. I could smell an earthy smell that comes whenever its rains.

I turned around. Edward had pulled a blanket out of the basket. He laid it softly in the middle of the meadow before sitting on it. He patted the spot next to him as he smiled at me.

I walked over and laid down next to where he sat. He held my hand before laying down next to me. "This place is beautiful." I whispered. I'm not sure why but I felt like speaking would disturb the nature.

"It is." Edward said before turning to look at me. "Just like you." he whispered before lifting his hand to my cheek. He leaned forward and our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Too soon, he pulled away. "I love you." he whispered as he stared into my eyes. I was momentarily frozen in his gaze. "I love you too." I replied once my brain began to function again.

It was silent for a few moments before I spoke up. "How did you find this place?" I questioned. Edward lifted himself up and leaned on his elbow. He had a sad expression on his face. "Its ok, you don't hav-" I started to say but I was cut off. "I found it when I was looking for you." he said before sitting up. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh." I whispered. I'm almost sure he didn't hear it, it was so quiet. "I was desperate Bella. I couldn't find you anywhere and I was starting to think it was too late." he said with despair in his voice. "Then," he paused, "then I saw you in that truck. An…and" he started to choke up at the end as tears formed in his eyes.

I sat up and scooted over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "Edward." I said as I traced my fingertips down his cheek. "When I saw your car, I.." I paused, trying to think of how to say what I wanted. "Before, when I was in the truck, I was so hopeless. And when I saw your car, Edward, you don't know, I felt so so happy. I felt like I had a chance." I finished as tears streamed down my face.

He brought his hand up and wiped my tears away before pulling me into a hug. "Bella, you don't know how bad you looked." he said. We were silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "How bad was it?" he whispered.

I pulled away from him. He had that look in his eyes and I was, again, momentarily frozen. His eyes were so deep and hypnotic. I felt like I could tell him anything.

I looked down at my lap as I whispered, "I jumped out of the back of the truck to get to your car, they kept us in a really dark room, blindfolded, our arms and legs were tied together, and they raped Rosalie and Alice." I spoke so quickly and softly that I was amazed he understood it.

I looked up to see him standing. He brows were furrowed and his fists were clenched. I quickly jumped to my feet and put my hands on his chest. "Edward, calm down. We're all ok now." I said as I pulled him into another hug.

He relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, I'm so sorry." he whispered. "Don't be." I replied. "Its not your fault."

"Come on." he said as he pulled my wrist and started to lead me back into the forest. "Why are we leaving?" I asked. He quickly grabbed the blanket and tossed it into the basket before grabbing it and walking towards the trees. "We need to go back and talk to everybody about what happened." "No!" I yelled before I could control myself. He stopped and looked at me.

"Edward, I promised Rosalie and Alice that I wouldn't tell anyone. Your not supposed to know, please don't say anything." I pleaded. "Bella." he sighed as he pinched his nose once more. "Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle have a right to know." he argued. "Not if we don't want them to!" I argued back. "Please, Edward." I pleaded.

"Bella." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Bella, I can't-" he was abruptly cut off by a loud ring. It scared me and I jumped back a little. Edward grinned and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. I heard a mumble before he continued. "Really?" he said in a surprised voice. He stuffed the basket into my arms and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the forest. I heard the voice on the other end of the phone get louder. They seemed angry. "I'm sorry Rosalie but we will be there soon." Edward said in a stern voice before shutting the phone.

Edward seemed to have a frown permanently set on his face as we tromped through the trees. "What was that about?" I whispered, hoping not to increase his anger. "I'm sorry Bella. I completely forgot that the trial was today." he said as he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

My stomach tightened at his words and I suddenly felt nauseous. I could feel my throat tighten as fear crept up on me. It was becoming harder to breathe. I didn't know if it was from walking so fast through the rough terrain or the dread that surrounded me.

Edward kept glancing back at me with a worried expression on his face. I was about to tell him that I was ok when I felt my feet fall out from under me. My face came within inches of the ground before a pair of arms halted my journey. Edward pulled me to my feet before slinging me over his back.

"It will be faster this way." he said. "Edward, I'm heavy. Let me down I don't want you to hurt yourself." I said as I tried to squirm and jump from his back. I couldn't budge an inch as his grip tightened around my legs. "Be serious, Bella. Your not heavy." he said.

I was going to argue his statement but we stepped through the clearing to see the car. Edward set me down and we hurried over to the little silver Volvo.

* * *

_Hey. Well this chapter was kinda boring but i hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be the trial and then i think maybe an epilouge then it is over! _

_i just want to let you all know that i have another story! Its called_ We Will be Together In The End. _Go ahead and check it out!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! so...go ahead and review again. Let me know what you think:)_


	27. Chapter 23

**Bella POV**

We reached the courthouse in a short time because of Edward's speeding and the seemingly empty streets.

Alice grabbed my wrist and started pulling me as we reached the doors. She was tidying my hair and smoothing out my clothes to try and improve my appearance.

As we stepped through the threshold everyone quieted. I could feel the eyes boring into my back as we walked up the pathway towards the table where Rosalie sat.

Thick tension hung in the air as the judge stood. A man in a police uniform walked in front of the judge's large desk. "Presenting case 214. The case of Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan against the defendants Laurent Johnson, Jacob Black, and Charlie Swan." he spoke in a deep voice.

He placed the paper on the judge's desk before stepping aside. There was movement in the corner of the room as more officers appeared from a doorway, behind them, trailed Laurent, Jacob, and Charlie. The handcuffs rattled as they were led to a table only a few feet to the right of us. Laurent and Charlie glared at us as they took their seats. Jacob kept his head down the whole time and there was a point where I thought I saw tears fall onto his lap.

The trial started with opening statements from each side. Charlie was questioned first and I mentally scoffed at everything he said. I noticed that Rosalie and Alice also had scowls on their faces at the absurd lies he told.

After Laurent and Jacob were both questioned it was our turn. I noticed that Rosalie was starting to shake and I saw Emmett place a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a smile before turning back to the front.

Alice was called up to the front first. She stood and skipped lightly up to her seat. She recited everything that happened as I remembered it. She even included how Charlie and Laurent made them write a fake note to everyone, telling them that they were going shopping.

Charlie's defense attorney stood before walking towards the front and leaning against the tall wooden wall that was in front of Alice. "Is it true Ms. Cullen that you and Ms. Hale have charged both Mr. Swan and Mr. Johnson with rape charges?" he accused. I noticed Alice tense up and look at Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

Alice looked back at the man in front of her and stared him in the eye. "Yes." she answered in a strong voice. I heard Esme gasp a little from behind me. I looked over to see her clutching Carlisle's arm. Rosalie had become very still as she glared at Alice.

Alice glanced sorrowfully over at her family before turning back to the man in front of her.

………………………………

The rest of the questioning had passed quickly. The jury was currently in discussion and we all sat outside waiting to hear the verdict.

Rosalie was whisper-yelling at Alice, while Emmett and Jasper seemed to be sitting in shock. Esme was speaking with Carlisle, she had a worried and terrified expression on her face.

Edward looked over at me. "Are you ok?" he asked as he held my hand. He rubbed soothing circles on my palm. "Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

At that moment the jury walked back through the door and took their seats. Everyone in the room turned to look at them. The talking ceased as the judge hit his gavel a few times. "How does the jury plead?" he asked in a deep voice.

A man in the front right seat of the jury box stood. He held a paper in front of him and spoke in an accusing voice, "We find the defendant Laurent Johnson, guilty on all charges." There was a small cheer from the crowd behind us before the man continued, "We find the defendant Jacob Black," The man paused, and I glanced over at Jacob to see him look up at the man, "guilty on the account of attempted murder." Jacob placed his face back in his hands.

The crowd cheered once more before the man continued, "We find the defendant Charlie Swan, guilty on all charges." I felt relief sweep through me at his words and the crowd broke out into a loud applaud. The three of them were taken out of the room. "Case dismissed." the judge stated as he banged his gavel once.

I turned and hugged both Alice and Rosalie before jumping into Edward's arms. Nothing could take me away from him now.

**Rosalie POV**

The crowd applauded as the three of them were taken out of the room. Bella came over and hugged both Alice and I before jumping into Edward's arms. I sighed. Alice turned away from me and over to Jasper, she knew I was still mad at her.

"Rosalie, baby, can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Emmett standing there with a sad look on his face. I stood and we both walked out of the court room and into the hallway.

Before I could speak, he pulled me into one of his giant teddy bear hugs. "I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over to me in my ear.

After a few moments I got the strength to push myself away from him. "I don't want your sympathy Emmett." I said in a stern voice. He looked confused before answering, "Rose, why didn't you tell me?" he asked with hurt on his face.

"Emmett, I didn't want to. You would get mad and I didn't want that. Neither did Alice." I whispered without looking up at him.

"Of course I would. I **am** mad. I mean, I couldn't believe someone would want to do something like that to someone else. I just want to-Grr.!" he yelled as he turned and punched the wall.

"Emmett, stop!" I yelled. He froze and looked at me. "At least something good came out of this." I said through the tears that were streaming down my face. "What could be good about this Rosalie?! What could possibly make this any better?! Knowing that you were in trouble and I wasn't there to save you? That tears me up inside!" he yelled.

Tears were now making trails down his face as he looked at me. Many people were looking at us in worry as they passed by. "You may not be happy about it but I am." I said. "Happy about what Rosalie? Happy that they are in jail? Of course I'm happy about that, but I just wish- I just wish they would let me get a hold-" "Emmett, stop!" I screamed, interrupting his ramble of fantasy. "I don't want to hear about how much you want to tear these men apart!" I cried. "I don't care about them! I'm happy now! I think that's all that should matter." "I'm sorry, Rose." he said before he took a step toward me. He pulled me into a huge hug. I could feel him squeezing my stomach and I gasped out in horror.

He quickly set me on my feet and I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach. "Emmett, you need to be careful." I whispered as I rubbed my belly. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. Did I hurt you sweetie?" he asked as he gently brought his hand up to my cheek.

"No, but I don't want you hurting my baby." I confessed. I was waiting for the anger to flare up but he just started at me in shock. After a moment he seemed to regain his composure and he straightened up. His eyebrows were furrowed as he asked in a very menacing voice, "Your pregnant?"

I took a step forward and put my hand on his chest. "Emmett, don't be mad. I'm happy about it. I wasn't planning on going to college anyway." I stated, trying to make him feel better. "Your going to keep it?" he asked in shock. "Rose, that is a monster." he stated, pointing at my stomach. "Emmett Cullen!" I gasped in disbelief. "Don't you ever say that again! This child is mine." I said as I placed my hands over my stomach.

"If you don't want a place in its life then that's fine, but I am keeping it." I stated before turning and walking down the hall. I had turned around the corner and gotten several feet as the tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees and I curled up in a ball on the floor as my sobs overtook me.

After several moments, I felt a pair of arms pick me up off the ground but I didn't bother to see who it was. I felt exhausted. I was placed in the back seat of a car, before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for this update! _

_ok, well that was a bit of a shock,huh? Well i tried writing it differently but it just didn't sound right. I wanted to end this story soon, but apparantly i'm going to have to make a couple more chapters. I know it was probably unexpected but i hope you guys like it:)_

_ok, well, lol i don't really know what goes on in court so i tried my best. I got all of this because i like to watch law and order, lol. Well i hope it made sense. I also put a picture and explanation of the courtroom on my profile, in case any of you are confused. I thought it might help._

_well, just review and let me know what you think:) thanks to all of you who review! your awesome! _


End file.
